


Bedroom Hymns

by Bosstoaster Smut (ChaoticReactions)



Series: Bedroom Hymns Verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (This is not a dark Shiro story), Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Modification (pre-story), Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Elements of Feminization, F/M, Fucking Machines, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Massage, Medical Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Royal Consort Roleplay, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xenophilia, all characters are of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/Bosstoaster%20Smut
Summary: His arm wasn't the only thing the Galra changed.  They also gave him certain... needs.Shiro learns to make it work for him.





	1. We'll Build our Alter Here

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this is a way for me to write lots of Shiro being needy and utterly wrecked, then you're absolutely right.
> 
> Note that this technically takes place in an AU of Spectrum Verse? In that Matt is learning how to be a medic for the team, and that Matt and Sam live on the ship.
> 
> ALSO: This now has a podcast! You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675681), recorded by the amazing Opalsong, who I owe my life

Since Matt had started poking curiously at the medic position of the team, he’d learned and taken on a lot.  That included doing regular check-ins with nearly all of the paladins, checking their vitals and making sure they weren’t sustaining any long-term damage.  In the process, he was leaning how each of the medical machines worked and what their readouts meant, and what that meant for humans.

But Matt had never so much as seen Shiro’s file.

When Matt had asked Coran, he’d gotten a lot of nervous dodging and been brushed off completely.  Which would worry him, except Coran did that a lot, honestly, mostly when he was distracted.

At some point, he’d come to the conclusion that Shiro had... something or other from his captivity.  Some kind of injury that Coran wanted to keep an eye on, or that Shiro didn’t want anyone to know about.  He was so tight-lipped about that year, especially around Matt.  Probably to try and keep him from feeling guilty.

Good luck with that.  Matt felt guilty anyway, so there.

So it was a surprise when, while Matt was poking through old Altean medical texts, Shiro walked in.

He froze and blinked at Matt, then looked around.  “Hey.  Is Coran around?”

“Hasn’t been all day,” Matt replied easily.  “You need him?”

Shiro nodded slowly.  “Sorry, I do.  Coran was going to look me over.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask why Matt couldn’t, but he just sighed and nodded.  “Lemme call him.”  Spinning in his chair, Matt pulled up the comm system on the control panel.  “Hey there, Mean Mister Mustache, you’ve got a visitor.”

“A what?” Coran asked, voice muffled.  Matt could hear the sound of clanging in the background, and a quick checked showed he was broadcasting to the main power room.  “You- oh.  Oh!  Shiro’s there? I’m afraid the date got away from me.”  He sighed.  “Shiro, are you there?”

“Afternoon, Coran,” Shiro greeted.  “If you’re busy, I can come back later.”

Coran hummed.  “I’m afraid I am.  There’s been a bit of a fritz in here with the core and I’m trying to figure out what’s going wrong before we lose power.  That wouldn’t be a lot of fun in flight, would it?”  He sounded cheerful about the prospect.  That would also worry Matt if it wasn’t Coran.  “I’m not sure I’ll be done at a reasonable time today, unless something changes.  So if you don’t mind waiting till tomorrow, barring any kind of emergency.  But, Shiro... If you’re already there...”

Stiffening, Shiro glanced at Matt, his lips thin and shoulders tense.  “I- I don’t really think that’s a good idea.”

“Matthew’s more than capable of seeing to you,” Coran replied.  “And I live in hope that he might be able to talk sense into you through sheer volume of speech.”

“Coran!” Shiro protested.

Matt hummed.  “I don’t know the topic, but it’s been known to happen.”

“It’s up to you, Shiro,” Coran continued.  “And I’ve given my professional opinion that your strategy is doomed to eventual failure.  Besides, Matthew has a better understanding of your biology than I do, to be frank.”

Expression darkening, Shiro shook his head.  “Not with this.”

There was a pause and something shifting, and Matt suspected Coran had shrugged.  “It’s your call.  Let me know what you decide.”

And with that, his comm cut out.

Silence ruled in the room.  Matt turned his chair to face Shiro, brows up.  “Coran’s right that it’s your decision,” Matt replied.  “But you know I can take care of whatever it is you’re suffering from.”

For some reason, that made Shiro blush.

Matt watched in open fascination.

It took nearly a solid minute for Shiro to respond.  “I should... I should wait.  I don’t want you to-” But Shiro looked up at him again, and for the first time Matt noticed that his eyes looked glazed.  He roamed over Matt’s face, down to his feet, and then back up.  “Maybe I should...”

“Takashi,” Matt interrupted, gentle as he could. It was uncomfortable, to see Shiro without his footing like this.  Worrying, too, because the things that managed were rarely pleasant.  “I promise, whatever this is, you’re safe with me.”

Shiro nodded, eyes falling closed.  “I know.”  He took a deep breath, then seemed to come to a decision.  “The password on my file is ‘trust’.  I think Coran was trying to make a point.”  Sighing, Shiro sat down heavily in the chair across from Matt.  “Look it up.  I’ll wait till you’re done so I can answer your questions.”

“Thank you,” Matt replied, voice quiet.  Turning back around, he opened up the control panel and accessed Shiro’s file, plugging in the password.

Ten minutes later, he was rereading Coran’s notes in utter confusion.

Increased sensitivity, physical compulsion, elevated heart rate, high body temperatures.  New additions to his body.

“Shiro,” Matt breathed.  “What am I looking at, here?  What did they do to you?”

Barking out a bitter noise that sounded like it had been a laugh, once, Shiro shrugged.  “The Galra changed me.  They made me what they wanted, whether that be a weapon or... something else.”  Looking over Matt’s face, Shiro sighed.  “You get why I didn’t want to say something, now?”

“Yeah,” Matt breathed.  “I get it.”

The Galra had designed Shiro to fucked.  Literally.  They’d made him what they desired, including new glands for lubrication and an actual physical  _ requirement  _ for sex.  Every couple of weeks, his vitals would go off the charts, like Shiro was going into sex withdrawal.  Recurring, never ending need that peaked every 15 days or so, over and over and over until he got stimulation to the right places.

And that had been happening for months.

“Oh, god, Takashi,” Matt muttered, stomach twisting into knots.  “They- fuck, do you remember, if they...?”

Shiro blinked, then shook his head hard.  “Oh.  No!  I mean, that was probably an intention.  Obviously.  But Coran tested and there doesn’t seem to be any sign of... intercourse.”  Shiro carefully didn’t say the word, and Matt didn’t exactly blame him.  “He thinks it was recent, and I got out before I only had an episode or two.  They probably used it to... well, to try and control me.  LIke withholding food.”

He said it so casually.  Matt sighed and forcibly collected himself. Now was not the time to freak out.  Now was the time to help Shiro, dammit.

So Matt leaned back and tilted his head.  “So, I’m not sure how Coran usually does this.  Do you sit on the table or do you stay in the chair?”

Shiro slowly perked from Matt’s casual tone.  He seemed to have suspected he was going to keep getting interrogated.  Which, yeah, Matt would love to bury him in a hundred questions, starting with ‘what the actual fuck?’ but that wasn’t actually helpful.  So here he was.

“The table, usually,” Shiro responded.  “He’ll take my vitals, make sure I’m holding up, tell me to do something about it, as if that’s an actual option, and then shoo me out with some sedatives I won’t take.  It’s tradition, by now.”

Nodding, Matt stood.  “Alrighty, then.  Up you get.  We’ve got some check-ups to do.  Shirt off, all that, gimme access so I’m not listening to your shirt with these tests.”

Shiro hesitated, then pulled off his vest and shirt.  Under, Matt could see the flush across his chest, interrupted by the crisscross of pale scars.  He sat on the edge of the table and eyed Matt, waiting.

Taking his pad, Matt ran the scanning software, letting that take care of the deeper stuff.  But for basic vitals, Matt prefered to do it by hand.  Maybe it was silly, but he liked the calm ritual of it.  Measuring a heart rate, listening to breathing, testing reflexes... it felt so much like a normal doctor’s visit, if on the other side.  

But the second Matt rested his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, he paused.  Shiro was burning up.  Matt had known his temperature would be high during this ‘episode’, but to feel it was startling.

More so was the way Shiro’s eyes slammed shut and he arched, barely noticeable.  The way his mouth parted and his breath stuttered.

Just from a hand on bare skin.  Not even sexy skin.  The shoulder.

Well, shit.  That sensitivity wasn’t a joke.

Eyes cracking back open, Shiro took a few deep breaths, clearly trying to reign himself in.  “Sorry,” he croaked.  “You don’t have to-”

“Shush,” Matt replied, waving him off.  “I don’t mind.  I do have questions, though.  How are you coping?  You said Coran gave you sedatives, but if you don’t use them... I’m guessing you have, uh, helpers in your room?”

Rather than answer, Shiro snorted.  “Are you kidding?  I don’t do anything.”

Matt paused, then pulled back.  “You- nothing?  You just let this go?  Shiro, this isn’t something you just ride out.”  Then he snorted and bit his lip.  “Sorry, bad phrase.”

Thankfully, Shiro’s lip quirked up.  “No kidding.  And yeah.  I’m not going to give into it.  Taking that first step and giving in might make me more tempted to do something... else.”  He flushed again, eyes glazing over, and Matt could nearly see Shiro’s mind providing some kind of fantasy about what ‘else’ was.

For Shiro to be that open a book, this had to be  _ bad _ .

“You realize this is shaving years off your life, right?” Matt pointed out bluntly.  “You’re letting your body tear itself apart.  A dildo isn’t going to make you a bad person.  Hell, having sex wouldn’t make you a bad person.”  Sighing, Matt shook his head. “Look, I get that this was done to you.  I do, and I respect that you don’t want to fold to that.  It’s your choice, like with letting me in.  But you’re putting your body through all kinds of stress. And I don’t need to have been looking over these texts to know that’s not good for you.”

Shiro scowled.  “Even if I was willing to subject someone to what I am now, when exactly am I supposed to bring this up?  ‘Oh, excuse me, but I’m literally built for being fucked and my body is fighting itself until I get a dick in me.  Wanna fuck?  I’m sure this isn’t coercive’.”

Blinking slowly, Matt stared at Shiro. “Shiro.  Are you- Seriously?  Asking for help with this and accepting an answer isn’t violating someone’s consent.”

Jaw set, Shiro stared back.  “Telling someone I’m sick unless they fuck me isn’t manipulative?  You think so?”

“Considering anyone within ten years your age would fuck you if you gave half an invitation, changed or no...”  Matt rolled his eyes.  “You don’t even need to bring it up until they’ve agreed.  And we deal with weirder on the regular.  You fly a giant lion robot.  The questions that raises alone...”

Shiro met Matt’s eyes challengingly.  “Yeah?  Would you be willing to go to bed with me, knowing what you know?  Would you feel guilty turning me down?”

“First of all, I feel guilty for nothing,” Matt replied, brows up. They both ignored what a fucking lie that was.  “Secondly, I would feel bad turning you down at all, but I’d do it if I felt uncomfortable.  Which I don’t.  If you asked me to fuck you, I’d ask ‘can we do it now?’”

Shiro’s breath caught.

And Matt freely admitted it was nice to be on the other side.  Usually, he was the one getting caught up in sudden, inappropriate thoughts.

But right.  Focus.

“So, that’s not a problem. What is an actual problem is what you think of this.  You won’t become some kind of sexual predator because you give in, but if you don’t want to use your body that way, that’s it.”  Matt started to reach out to touch, just for comfort, but then caught himself at the last second.  He could feel the heat pouring off of Shiro even from inches away.  “That’s your call.  Trust us for the rest.”  He paused, then crinkled his nose.  “And this is a bad time to ask.  If anyone’s sense of consent is fucked up here, it’s yours, I think.  You’re the one who has to suffer through it.”

Shiro swallowed hard.  He hadn’t looked away from Matt’s face since he’d said the words ‘fuck you’.  “It’s not bad yet,” he offered.  “I’m just warm.  I got here when the symptoms started.  So I’m still pretty clear headed.”

“Except for the way you practically swooned when I touched you,” Matt pointed out.

Eyes falling closed, Shiro sighed.  “That would have more weight if I didn’t feel like that when it wasn’t happening.  Coran says I’m touch starved.”

God, that shouldn’t have made sense in a ship full of people who spent a significant amount of their time trying to give Shiro a damn hug.  But Matt wasn’t sure how much of that actually contacted skin.  

Not much, looking back.

“So, either I can never consent or I can consent now,” Shiro replied.  “I know which one I prefer.”

Matt paused, then tilted his head.  “So, is this, like, a hypothetical consent, or is this leading somewhere?  I’m gunna need some guidance here. Smoke signals, at least.”

Shoulders slumping, Shiro gave him a thin smile.  “I’m trying to figure that out.”

Ah.  “Well, if it’s not clear, I am totally open.  And normally I’d point out that I’m not in your chain of command, but you all are so emotionally tangled that I think sex is the least of your worries.”  Matt rolled his eyes fondly.  

Shiro paused, brow furrowed.  “You really think-” Then he shook his head.  “Nevermind, we’ll tackle that later.  For now, I...”  Shiro took a deep breath.  “This still feels wrong.  It feels like I’m wrong to consider it.”

Considering that, Matt ran a hand through his hair and straightened up.  “Well.  If this is from, like, a moral standpoint, I still don’t think there’s any problem with you taking control of this.  Because... It’s like your arm, right?  I mean, it’s almost  _ exactly  _ like your arm. You could elect to never use it, if you wanted, and we’d get it.  We’d totally understand.  But instead you use it to benefit your team and yourself, because it’s not like it’s going away.  And this isn’t either, at least without some serious surgery that no one here can do, and probably a lot of drugs.  So, your choices are to suffer and hope it doesn’t last forever, or to do what you want with it.”  He shrugged.  

Shiro’s eyes were wide, and he slowly nodded. “That makes sense.  That makes a lot of sense.”  He stared down at his arm, tapping his natural hand against the metal forearm.  “I can own this.”

“You can,” Matt agreed.  “You can also own it the way you have been.  It’s in your hands, and both choices are the right answer.”

Nodding slowly, Shiro stared at his arm for a long moment.  Then he looked up, eyes blazing.  “Matt, would you fuck me?”

“Yes,” Matt breathed, feeling like his chest had lit up from the inside.  But then he grinned.  “After your check-up.  We never finished that.”

Shiro’s eyes widened.  “Seriously?”  Matt only continued to smile, so Shiro groaned.  “Fine.  Alright.  Check-up.  Go for it.”

Taking a deep breath, Matt schooled his expression into something that was very nearly serious.  “First, Lt Shirogane, I’m going to need you to change.”  He moved to a drawer and dug through, then pulled out a hospital gown.

Originally, Matt had made it to threaten the paladins into behaving during their check-ups.  It was a surprisingly effective threat.

Now, well...

Shiro’s eyes went round.  “Are you serious?”

“Sure,” Matt replied.  “Look, access.”  He turned the gown around, so Shiro could see that it only tied in the back.

Shiro’s face went red, all the way to his ears.  But his eyes were bright.

Dropping the gown in Shiro’s lap, Matt stepped forward and leaned down.  He paused, just a few inches from his lips.  “Can I?”

“Yes,” Shiro breathed, his own lips slightly parted.  “Please.”

So Matt kissed him.

At first, it was a gentle press.  Neither of them were quite sure what the other was looking for and how they slotted together.  But then Shiro pressed him, groaning softly, and Matt’s hand found Shiro’s neck and it clicked.

Then it got very messy, very quickly.

Matt bit Shiro’s bottom lip, glorifying in the way he cried out and shuddered.  He placed his hands on either side of Shiro’s hips and dragged him forward, just to feel the heat.  Pulling back, Matt lapped over where he’d sank his teeth in, soothing the small hurt.  “Tell me how you’re feeling,” he murmured, very nearly a purr.  “Tell Doctor Matt your symptoms.”

Pulling back, Shiro let out a choke noise and shook his head, grinning,  “You’re ridiculous.”

“No, for real.  Tell me what you’re feeling.  Let me know so I can help you.  I’m trying to make this fun for you, if you’ll let me.”

Shiro eyed him, but the expression was fond.  “With corny pick-up lines?”

All he got in response was a grin.

“How do I feel?” Shiro drawled, head tilted.  Something seemed to come over him, or maybe he’d got passed something, because when he leaned forward, it was suddenly more fluid.  His lips brushed against Matt’s earlobe, soft against the sensitive skin.  “I feel sopping wet.”

Arousal ran through Matt like lightning.  “ _ Fuck.” _  He yanked himself back, then pressed the gown toward Shiro again.  “Naked or the gown.  Pick your pleasure.  But I think we need to examine the problem area.”

Shiro gave him a wicked grin, then popped open his fly.  Every twitch Matt gave seemed to light something in him, and he pulled off his boots, then turned around.

Like that, with his ass in the area, Matt could see how wet Shiro’s pants were.  He was literally soaking through his clothes.

This was going to kill Matt.  But he could not have picked a better way to go.

Slowly, inch by teasing inch, Shiro pushed down his pants.  He stared over his shoulder the whole time, not seeming to mind the way his scars were on display or the undignified position.  They’d blown well beyond that, now.  

Once his waistband was beyond his ass, Shiro had to duck his head for balance to start taking off his pants the rest of the way.  Matt used the distraction to pull on a pair of not-actually-nylon-but-close gloves, then stepped forward and cupped Shiro’s ass.

The way he jumped made Matt pause, but the way he moaned made him grin.

“Let’s see,” Matt mused, making his voice as professional as he could manage.  “Hmm, I do see some swelling here.  Does this hurt?”  He pressed the flat of his thumb against Shiro’s hole, then slid just the pad inside, tugging slightly on the muscle.

It gave, like Shiro had been stretched already.  And he was so, so wet.  Even that little push sent a rivulet of clear, viscous fluid dribbling out.  It beaded down Shiro’s thighs, which started to tremble.

Shiro took a deep, shaky breath.  “N-no,” he responded.  “It doesn’t hurt at all.”

“I see,” Matt drawled back, smiling.  He was enjoying being the one to undo Shiro.  Very, very much.  “Then I might know what the problem is.”  He sank his thumb in deeper, watching greedily as Shiro’s hole swallowed it almost immediately.

God, had he really stretched himself, or was that part of the changes?  Matt didn’t dare ask and break the moment.

Looking back over his shoulder, Shiro took a deep breath.  “What’s your diagnosis, then?”

“You,” Matt replied, drawing out the word as he worked his thumb in all the way.  “Have a very advanced case of being slutty.”

The delivery was so deadpan that Matt could tell it didn’t register for a moment.  Then Shiro snorted, pressing his face against the table.  “Are you kidding me?”  Despite his tone, Matt could see the way his shoulder shook with repressed laughter.

Grinning, Matt started to slowly fucking with his thumb, enjoying the way that Shiro’s body rocked back to meet him.  Each press in actually made a wet sound, and whenever Matt pulled back, he could see his thumb was absolutely coated in Shiro’s slick.  “Of course not.  This is what happens when you ignore your symptoms for too long, Shiro.  When you get the vapors you should report to your doctor right away.”

“The va-” Shiro actually choked, shoulders jerking harder.  “You’re fucking ridiculous.”

“I could be just fucking,” Matt offered.

Shiro pushed himself back up to his elbows, but then froze, his eyes wide and mouth falling open.  Seemed like the change in angle had rubbed something nice, because Matt had front row seats to the way his eyes rolled back and his breath caught.  “I-”  Shiro’s eyelids fluttered, and he seemed to totally lose track of his thoughts.

So of course Matt rubbed that place again.

As he pressed down, slick came out, now absolutely drenching Matt’s glove.  And he realized he wasn’t pressing Shiro’s prostate, but the gland that produced the lubrication.

It must feel pretty amazing, because Matt had never seen Shiro look even close to that blissful before.

“Please,” Shiro gasped, more breath than voice.  “I need you t-to...”

Matt leaned forward.  “Do you want me to fuck that pretty, greedy hole of yours, Takashi?”

Gasping, Shiro nodded furiously. “Yes.  God, yes!”

“How about,” Matt replied, drawing out each word teasingly.  “I sit down,and you climb up on me and ride my cock.  Does that sound good?  I’d get a lovely view of that pretty face and chest of yours, and you’d get to fuck yourself just as hard as your heart desires.  Or other parts, if they have opinions.  That sound good to you?”

Shiro nodded like a bobble head, fucking himself back onto Matt’s thumb.  “Yeah.  Want it.”  But he made no move to stop grinding back, and judging from his expression he’d lost the plot again anyway.

So Matt pulled his hand back, and smiled at Shiro’s sudden, loud whine.  “Aww, honey buns, it’s okay.”  He shoved his pants down and didn’t bother with his shirt, sitting down and patting his lap.  “All yours.”

And he needn’t have bothered to keep coaching his language and kept up the joking, because Shiro was far beyond hearing it.  His eyes were glazed and his bangs were stuck to his face, and he looked utterly wrecked before he even sat down on Matt’s cock.

Matt imagined how Shiro must have felt all these months.  How he’d stood tall and ignored his body so completely that no one had noticed the symptoms, how he had refused himself even the slightest relief for fear it would go too far.  How he must have curled up during the nights, shuddering through a need he refused to fulfil, how he must have shivered and groaned as his body demanded something Shiro would not give.

Never again.  Not for one goddamn night.

Eyes flashing with determination, Matt took Shiro’s hips and slammed him down onto his cock.

Shiro keened.  For one moment, he stayed perfectly still, spine arched and mouth opened.  Every muscle in his chest and shoulders seemed taut and strained.

Then Shiro slumped forward, resting his forehead on Matt’s shoulder.  He nuzzled in, soft and surprisingly sweet, and pressed almost chaste kisses to Matt’s neck.

“Takashi, honey, I need to see your face.”  Matt’s voice went soft to match Shiro’s sudden shift, and he reached over to cup his cheek.  Slowly, gently, he pushed him up until Matt could take in his whole face.

Shiro looked blissful.  His eyes were heavily lidded and Matt could see that his pupils were blown to nearly overtake his iris.  His entire face was red, but he no longer looked embarrassed.  Decadent, maybe.  And he was smiling, but his lips were parted and Matt could see the pink tip of his tongue sticking out, like he was about to start panting like a dog.

Frankly, Shiro looked like someone who had been given something he didn’t know he should have, but it was amazing and he was taking it anyway.  He looked pampered and contented and satisfied.

Matt thought he should look like that all the time.

Taking Shiro’s chin in his fingers, Matt leaned forward and kissed him, sucking on his limp mouth until Shiro gave tiny gasps and groans in return.

God, he’d broken Shiro with his cock.

“You gunna be able to move?” Matt asked him.  “Or do you need help?”

Blinking slowly, Shiro gave a tiny, barely visible nod.  Then he placed his hands on Matt’s shoulders and started to rock.  His mouth fell open the rest of the way then as he gasped for breath, still looking like he barely saw the rest of the world.

Just because he could, Matt used his grip on Shiro’s hips to shove him just so, careful with his angle.  And when Shiro rocked next, Matt’s cock brushed against the glans.

Shiro jerked like he’d been electrocuted.  And as Matt watched, his eyes filled with tears.  “S’good,” he slurred, voice thick and syrup sweet, so unlike his usual calm tone.  “Perfect.”

Tugging his head closer again, Matt sucked Shiro’s tongue into his mouth and scraped it with his teeth, just to hear Shiro’s voice catch.

But they weren’t going to get anywhere like this.  Shiro was too distractible.  He’d stopped moving again, dazed out of his mind.  

So Matt twisted them both and shoved Shiro back until he was laid out.  It was only then that Matt paused, knowing Shiro’s discomfort with medical tables.  That could be a problem.

But if Shiro had bad memories, he wasn’t accessing them right now.  Matt was pretty sure Shiro would have struggled to remember his own name.  Instead he was rocking back and forth, clenching around Matt’s cock.  The move stretched Shiro in new ways, and he was leaking slick again.  Matt could see it pool on the table.

Eyes bright, Matt grabbed Shiro’s thigh and heaved it over his shoulder, grinning when Shiro adjusted easily to the new position.  God, he loved that flexibility.

The move opened his hole farther, and each shift pushed out more wetness, as well as more soft moans.

Then Matt started to fuck.

Leaning forward, he grabbed into Shiro and drove himself forward, slamming in hard.

Shiro froze, all of him completely still except for the growing smile on his face and the way his eyes rolled up.

Matt pulled back and repeated it, shuddering at the wet squelch of Shiro’s hole.  Then he did it again, and again, and again and again, pressing in like an animal.

Shiro took it all with a giddy, satisfied smile.

As Matt got close, he adjusted again, eyes narrowed as he started to scrape the glans with every press, finally giving him more than a scrape or brush.

Shiro went wild.

His other leg suddenly came up, wrapping around Matt’s waist and pressing him in harder.  The fingers of his natural hand scraped against the table, while his metal one held onto the edge so hard it bent.  He shook his head back and forth, over and over, eyes wide and unseeing, and fucked himself down hard to meet every one of Matt’s thrusts.

Adjusting his grip, Matt reached up and pinched Shiro’s nipple, just to see.

And that was when Shiro came untouched.

The knowledge hit Matt like a kick to the stomach, and he bent over double as he came, spilling into Shiro’s stretched, greedy hole.

Then he collapsed on top of him, grinning into Shiro’s chest.

Matt stayed there for several minutes, slowly catching his breath.  And when he glanced up, Shiro was watching him.  His face was still slack and satisfied, eyes still hazed, and Matt wasn’t sure it was from the changes or just the relief.

He suspected it was both.

Regardless, Matt couldn’t resist arching up to kiss him.  “Ready for me to pull out, Takashi?”

Shiro groaned, and for a moment he looked so upset at having Matt pull out that he nearly took it back.  But then he nodded.  “Yeah,” he replied, his voice a croak.

Well.  Apparently Matt had fucked Shiro until he lost his voice.

That was an ego boost if he’d ever had one.

Matt pulled out, shivering at the wet sound.  And Matt’s come, combined with Shiro’s slick, oozed out together until Shiro’s thighs were a wet, sloppy mess.

For a moment, Matt deeply considered licking it up.  But even ignoring sanitation, they had no idea if the slick was safe for consumption.  Considering it came from Shiro’s body, it probably was, but Matt couldn’t be sure.  So instead he just slid two fingers inside, stretching him wide to watch another wave ooze out.

He could watch that forever.

Matt grinned at Shiro, knowing damn well his eyes were fond.  “Did it help?”

“Yes,” Shiro replied, eyes falling shut.  “It really did.”

“Any regrets?”

Shiro just shook his head.  He seemed to be losing steam quickly.  Matt suspected he hadn’t slept well, even by his standards.  “None.  You?”

Snorting, Matt kissed Shiro’s slack mouth.  “Hell no.  You want to nap here for a bit?  I’m already going to need to clean the hell out of this table, no harm in waiting a bit.”  When Shiro just gave a tiny nod and curled up, Matt smiled and stepped back.  “Actually, one more thing.”

Shiro cracked open one eye, still looking out of it, but now for a different reason.  “Hmm?”

“One more test.”  Matt reached out to cup one of Shiro’s pecs.  “Breast exam. Can’t be too careful.”

Groaning, Shiro smacked Matt’s hand away, but his lips were curled up.  “You’re the worst.”

“That’s not what you were saying earlier,” Matt sing-songed, just to watch Shiro’s reluctant smile.  “You sleep, you damn stereotype.  Get off then drop off, sure.  We’ll talk more when you wake up.  We have a discussion on the ethics of sex in a paladin chain of command coming up.”

“Doctor, professor,” Shiro drawled sleepily, words slurring together.  “Too many hats.”

“It’s hard to be the illustrious Matt Holt,” Matt replied, smiling.  “Sleep, Shiro.”

“Shut up, Matt.”

Eh, fair enough.


	2. I'm Already On My Knees

Matt stepped into Shiro’s room, arms up and expression gleeful.  “I got the shovel talk!” He announced, like he’d been presented some kind of award.

Shiro was sprawled on his bed, still undressed from that morning, so Matt opening his door wide and walking in like a pageant contestant wasn’t exactly welcome.  Pulling his covers up, Shiro gave him a bland stare.  “I’m very happy for you.”

Closing the door and sitting down on the bed hard enough to jolt Shiro, Matt beamed.  “It was great.  I’ve been waiting for it the past couple of days.  We haven’t exactly been subtle.”  He wagged his brows at Shiro.  

“You can’t keep your hands to yourself,” Shiro muttered back, expression bland.

That only earned him a grin.  “Not when I know what’s going on with you.  Besides, contact helps.”  Or at least, they were pretty sure it did.  Maybe it was just getting Shiro more used to skin-to-skin touch, but having Matt’s hand on the small of his back on in his hair did tend to soothe him when the heat bubbled up, and it wasn’t an appropriate time to take care of it.

Or, when Shiro felt it wasn’t an appropriate time.  Matt seemed to be of the opinion that there was no such thing as a wrong moment.

“Well, I’m glad getting threatened is fun for you,” Shiro replied, relaxing back down.  

Matt shrugged.  “It is when it’s your duckling.  He was trying so hard, Shiro, it was adorable.”  Matt scowled and crossed his arms, doing his best expression of when Keith was upset and speaking through his teeth.  “‘He’s been through enough.  Don’t you dare add to it.’  It was killing him not to threaten me off, I swear.”

There was something far too bright about Matt’s expression.  Narrowing his eyes, Shiro tilted his head.  “And what did you say?”

“I told him it was just sex and an itch needed scratching,” Matt chirped, grinning wide enough to show all his teeth.  “I think I saw the moment he considered killing me.”

Groaning, Shiro scrubbed over his face.  “Matt!  For the love of-  Why?”

Matt shrugged.  “Well, I didn’t want him to think this was exclusive, right?  We discussed this.”

And as much as it chaffed, they had.  They’d argued over it for hours, back and forth about what fraternization meant and if that even mattered anymore.  And in the end, Matt had pointed out that Shiro had independent reason to favor each of them over the other that probably trumped sex anyway.  He wasn’t going to be handing out chores and jobs based on who he personally liked, since he was so close to all of them.  Shiro wasn’t going to save one person over the others depending on if he’d seen their junk (Matt’s phrasing, not his own).  So what did it matter?

What mattered was that Shiro was embarrassed.  But after cracking and telling Matt, then getting help...  

Being embarrassed had become so much less important than not feeling like Shiro had been.  His head was clearer and he was getting at least an extra hour or two of sleep.  His PTSD was still an issue, but he wasn’t making it worse with other symptoms on top of it.

And as Matt had pointed out, with the smug tone of someone who knew they had the killing blow, anything that made Shiro more effective in the field, from more rest to less distractions, was worth it.  It did no good to save them from non-existent unfairness only to hamper their chances on missions. 

Besides, Matt had drawled, while Shiro tried and failed to come up with an answer, it was only a matter of time before they somehow found out, probably on a mission.  Wasn’t it better for everyone for them to know about possible medical issues before it came out?  As Shiro was fond of pointing out, these things had a habit of coming back in the worst way.  Better to spread the information at his own rate.

It sucked when Matt stopped acting like a goof and actually focused on being persuasive.  Because Shiro had gotten his ass kicked.

“Did you have to put it like that, though?” Shiro sighed.  “He’s not going to look me in the eyes for the rest of the week.”

Matt hummed.  “Sounds like you’d better have a heart-to-heart with him then, doesn’t it?  Or maybe an ass-to-”

“Matt!”  Shiro smacked him with the pillow before he could finish.  “Why Keith?”

“Well, no one else gave me such a good opening,” Matt replied.  “Besides, last night you leaked like a faucet when I mentioned how intense he’d be fucking you.  That’s reason enough.”  When Shiro gave him an unimpressed look, Matt shrugged.  “Also, objectively, he’s the best choice to start with.   I know any of them gets you going, but Keith is... he’s your duckling.  Like, for one, he’d rather cut off his own dick than touch you in a way you wouldn’t want.  Secondly, he’d trip over himself for so much as a taste of you.  So, I mean, good call.”  Matt paused.  “Actually, I think everyone would, come to think of it.  Keith’s just noticeable.  Hey, do me a favor?  Never go dark side.  We’d all go right along with you and the universe really doesn’t need that on top of the Galra.”

Shiro blinked slowly, processing out the nonsense from the useful information.  “I’ll do my best.”

Nodding like that settled it, Matt flopped back on the bed.  “So.  I’m going to be super nice to you, because otherwise this is going to be slow and painful to watch.  I’ll tell Keith.  I have the medical background to explain, and then you won’t have to awkward your way through it.  And he can make the call about what he wants to do.  And if he doesn’t want to, you can both pretend I never brought this up, which’ll be easier to ignore than having the conversation yourselves.  How’s that work for you?”

“That’s-” Shiro paused.  It felt cowardly, but Matt had a point that he was... well, Matt was shameless. He’d brute-force his way through the conversation faster than Shiro would be able to, and then if it never happened, hopefully it would be less of a problem for team cohesion.  Keith might also find it easier to say no to a relaxed proxy like Matt, rather than having to turn down Shiro to his face.

As far as solutions went, it might be the best they had.

So finally, Shiro nodded.  “I’d appreciate that, actually.  Just tell him I’m not suffering if he says no.  There are other methods.  If he’s only doing it to relieve my symptoms, I don’t want that.”

Matt nodded.  “Gotcha.  I’ll do it after lunch.  Give him a chance to cool down so he doesn’t stab me rather than listen to me.”  He rolled over and grinned at Shiro.  “In the meantime.”

The look on his face made Shiro’s hole and thighs clench in sheer, Pavlovian response.  Which was impressive, given that it had only been a couple of days.

Nodding, Shiro kicked the covers back off, and smiled as Matt came closer.

****

It was mid-afternoon, castle time, when Keith skidding into the training room.  He was panting like he’d run the whole way, and when he saw Shiro, his eyes lit up.

“Hey,” Shiro greeted, head tilted.  “You had a talk with Matt?”

It was nice and neutral, and if this wasn’t for what Shiro thought it was, then Keith could take it to mean the shovel talk.  Which Shiro would be fine discussing anyway, but-

Okay, no, it was not. Because Keith was stalking forward with heat in his eyes.  Taking hold of the armholes of Shiro’s vest, Keith yanked him down into a kiss.

Keith kissed like he fought, a full offensive with nothing held back.  He slid his tongue into Shiro’s lips, encouraging him to part them wide, then started to explore, like any parts he missed would be held against him.  And when he pulled back, he nipped Shiro’s bottom lip, tugging it with him before letting go.

Stomach flipping over, Shiro took a deep breath.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I’m sorry you’ve been going through this,” Keith murmured softly.  “And I’m really sorry you’ve been going through it alone.”

Expression melting, Shiro kissed Keith, this time soft and nearly chaste.  “I didn’t want anyone to feel obligated, and I mostly just wanted it to go away.  I had to be reminded that it wouldn’t, and it was up to me what I did.”

Keith scowled, and Shiro got the impression he didn’t want to give Matt that much credit. But instead of replying, he kissed Shiro again, tongue sliding into his mouth in slow, wet drags.  He pushed at Shiro’s shoulders, backing him up until he hit the wall, and then stepped into his space until there was nothing between them.

Then, Keith reached up and cupped the back of Shiro’s neck.  The tips of his fingers were so warm as they ran through the fine hairs, and the scrape of his covered palm was another delicious texture to Shiro’s sensitized skin.  Breath deepening, Shiro leaned into Keith, losing the last of the nervous tension he’d held.

Keith wanted this.  Keith  _ wanted _ him.  And Shiro couldn’t deny the heat he felt from those dark eyes on him, from the eager touches.  

“Shower?” Shiro offered, voice breathy.  “I need to clean up.  I’m sweaty.”

In response, Keith pressed his face into Shiro’s neck and lapped, sucking on the salty skin like he’d never tried anything better.  He moaned, and Shiro could feel the vibrations deep inside his throat.

The feeling seemed to travel through him like quicksilver and pooled in his stomach until Shiro had to groan.

Finally, Keith pulled back, but then seemed to change his mind and bit down instead, teeth playing over the exposed line of Shiro’s neck.  It was a predatory, possessive gesture.

Shiro’s knees very nearly buckled as his brain whited out.

When Keith finally caught Shiro’s eyes, he was smiling, small and easy.  “You like that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, voice a croak.  He’d been bit before, but it had never felt like that before.  Like a white hot flash that rolled through his body, stealing his sight and leaving him aching to turn around and shove himself onto Keith’s cock.

Groaning, Keith pressed against Shiro, shoving him further against the wall.  “God, I can  _ smell _ you.  It’s...”  His fingers dug into Shiro’s sides, almost clawing him. “Fuck.”

Shiro’s brows rose.  “You can smell it?”  Matt hadn’t said anything.  But then again, maybe it just hadn’t stood out to him.  Reaching out, Shiro slid his fingers through Keith’s hair, petting him softly.  “Then I definitely need a shower.”

“No,” Keith replied, sounding sulky.  But he nipped Shiro’s shoulder and pulled back, letting him push off the wall.  “You don’t need to.  But it’s a good place.  Less...”  He looked around at the large, empty room, then back at Shiro.

Brows rising, Shiro took a deep breath, trying to make his legs work instead of feeling like useless jelly.  “Exposed?”

“Tempting,” Keith rumbled back, eyes bright.

The look made Shiro’s heart pick up, and he very nearly threw in the towel and turned around right then.  But just because Keith fucking him publically was hot didn’t make it a good idea, and so Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and half-dragged him to the bathroom.

They didn’t make it before Keith’s hand slipped down Shiro’s torso, cupping his bulge through the fabric of his pants.  He nuzzled into Shiro’s back and nipped along his spine, starting high and working his way down.  “Wanna try everything,” Keith murmured, voice thick.  “Want every way I can have you.”

Shiro stepped away enough to pull off his shirt and vest.  “You have time,” Shiro soothed, eyes warm.  “You have as many chances as you want.”

Breath stuttering, Keith held onto Shiro’s hips and rested his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder blades.  “Maybe.  You can’t promise that.  So I’m going to make every time count.”

“Keith,” Shiro murmured, heart twisting.  “I-”

“Shut up,” Keith replied.  “I’m not making this like that. I just want to make sure.  So get your clothes off.  I want to take you apart.”

And Shiro had no response to that but to undress.

He fumbled for the knob, turning on the water while Keith undressed as well.  And Shiro’s mouth went dry as he watched Keith yank off his shirt and pants.  Maybe it was the steam of the heating water, but his eyes seemed to haze, and he felt moisture build between his legs.

As Keith pulled his foot free of his pants, he paused.  Then he took a few quick, deep breaths, smelling the air.  “Shiro, is that...?”  He turned, eyes wide and awed.  “How wet are you?”

Shiro’s mouth fell open slightly, his own breath picking up.  “I..”  He blinked rapidly, trying to focus, but it was hard when his eyes had locked onto Keith’s cock.  He clenched automatically and felt the slick in him shift, making a wet noise completely different from that of the shower.

Keith groaned.  Then he pounced.

He shoved Shiro under the spray and against the wall, then pushed at his shoulders until Shiro’s turned around.  He heard rather than saw Keith fall to his knees, splashing on the tiled floor.

And then Keith’s fingers dug into his cheeks, pulling them apart.  Shiro felt the slick gush, no longer held back, and felt Keith’s hot breath puff against the sensitive hole.

He whined, resting his forehead against the wall.  “Keith,” he breathed.  “Please.”

Then, something hot and wet and thick pressed against Shiro’s hole, spiraling into the slick.

Keith’s tongue.

Shiro’s eyes rolled back in his head as he cried out, his voice echoing in the small space.  “You... you shouldn’t... don’t k-know if...”

Teeth scraping just slightly against the rim, which made Shiro’s vision white out again, Keith pulled back.  “I saw your scans.  It’s fine.”

Oh.  Matt’s tests must haaaa-

Tongue was back.  Shiro’s thoughts screeched to a sudden halt.  Groaning, he rolled back before he could think twice, trying to fuck himself on Keith’s tongue.

But Keith used his grip on Shiro’s hips to shove him forward, pressing him against the wall and pinning him still while he continued to lick. And it was slow.  Exploratory.  He seemed to be sampling everything Shiro had to offer, from spearing in and slurping to running just the very tip around the edge.  He never stayed consistent enough for Shiro to catch up and adjust.

Sobbing, Shiro rutted against the tiles.  It was slick and cold and didn’t give nearly enough friction, but he couldn’t bare to stay still.

“Shh,” Keith soothed, pulling back and sliding in two fingers instead. Shiro’s hole swallowed them immediately.  “I’ve got you, don’t worry.  I’ve got you.”  He worked in both, stretching rather than searching, as he kissed along the small of Shiro’s back.  “Do you wanna get sucked, Shiro?”

Unable to help it, Shiro let out a bark of laughter.  “Seriously?  You have to ask?”

Keith snorted, and Shiro could feel his smile against his spine.  “Well, it doesn’t do anything for the problem at hand.”

“I’m hard and I want to come.  It does a lot for that.”

Mouth parting, Keith scraped his teeth where he’d just been kissing.  “Well, I wouldn’t get your heart set on that part anytime soon.”  At Shiro’s sudden silence, he chuckled.  “I told you I was going to take you apart.  And you’re not coming until I’ve had my fill of every inch of you.”

Shiro scraped his fingers against the wall, and felt the tile crack from his metal fingers.  “You-”

He was interrupted when Keith suddenly pulled back and smacked his ass.

It wasn’t hard, but it was a shock of sensation, and Shiro jolted, hips rolling again.  “Ah!”

“Looks so good,” Keith told him.  “I’ve wanted to do that for ages.”

Pulling out his fingers, Keith ignored Shiro’s whine and patted his hip.  “Turn around for me and you get them back.”

Shiro groaned but obeyed, spreading his legs wider so Keith could slip his hand between and return to fingering him.  Then he used his other hand to wrap around the base of Shiro’s cock.  With one last glance upward, he took the head in his mouth and suckled.

“Ah!”  The back of Shiro’s head cracked against the tile wall, thankfully not enough to hurt.  “You-” God, Keith could  _ suck _ , and it was like he was trying to drain Shiro dry through his cock alone.  It might have been too much to start off with, except Shiro was nigh-constantly on edge these days.  Even with Matt’s help more recently, it seemed like his body had a lot to catch up on, and Shiro quietly doubted he’d ever be anything but eager.

Slowly, Keith started to take more and more of Shiro into his mouth.  “It’s- oh god, Keith,” he murmured, using his natural hand to grab onto his hair.  That made Keith groan, and the resulting vibrations made Shiro tense, arching as he came so close-

The fingers around the base of Shiro’s cock suddenly tightened.  Keith pulled off with a wet pop that made Shiro’s breath hitch.  “No.  I told you.”

“You-!”  Shiro’s fingers dug into the tile again, and he heard pieces crack off and fall to the ground.  But as long as it wasn’t in their way, he couldn’t care less.  The heat in Shiro boiled and twisted, like a coil with live electricity, but with nowhere to go it settled, and he could breath again.

Which was when Keith took Shiro’s cock back in his mouth.

Shiro slumped back against the wall, eyes on the ceiling as what Keith wanted really started to register.  This was going to be wonderful, but it was going to be well meaning torture.

Pulling off, Keith ducked his head down and started to lick stripes from the base of Shiro’s cock to the tip, taking care to suck off the beaded precome with each lap.  Each slow lick was like a fire being lit at the base of Shiro’s spine, dragging up him at the same pace as his tongue.

Shiro’s hand tightened in Keith’s hair, trying not to pull but growing desperate.  But he needn’t have worried, because Keith only groaned at the treatment.  “Keith.  Please.  I can’t-”

“You won’t come,” Keith replied, all easy confidence.  “I won’t let you.”

He said it reassuringly, but Shiro sobbed out a breath.

Finally, he gave the head one last, slow suck, then popped off.  Standing up, Keith shifted his weight for a moment, probably feeling the strain of kneeling on tile for so long, and then ducked his head down.  His lips wrapped around Shiro’s nipple.

At the same time, the fingers inside of Shiro, which had till then had only been stretching and stimulating, reached in deeper and started to rub against the glands inside, starting with the artificial one, then up to the prostate and back down.

Shiro tried to scream, but his voice came out garbled.  Then he bit on his bottom lip, trying to muffle the noise he was making, to slow the stutter of his hips so Keith couldn’t tell that he was about to-

Suddenly, Keith’s free hand shot out and wrapped around the base of Shiro’s cock, stopping him fast again.

_ “Goddammit,” _ Shiro snarled, thumping his head against the wall.  “Keith!” It came out as a barked order.  Which was better than the whine he wanted to use.

Keith just hummed, and the vibrations made Shiro’s whole body arch up, pressing them together tightly.  “Not done yet.”

Sighing in pure frustration, Shiro scowled at the ceiling.  “You wouldn’t have to stop because I came.  You could keep going.”

That made Keith pause, and then he groaned.  “You-” He bit down on Shiro’s nipple, not hard enough to wound but definitely harder than Shiro expected him to.

And it felt amazing, but it didn’t cause Shiro’s brain to sputter out like the neck biting did.  Huh.

“Fine,” Keith finally growled, pulling away.  He smiled when Shiro scrambled against the wall, registering the loss and trying not to whine.  “Turn around.  Later I want to do this on a bed, but this’ll do for now.”

Finally.   _ Finally. _  Shiro nodded and twisted, bracing his hands on the tile and arching his back, presenting himself.  He could feel the slick, even with the constant water and steam.  No matter how much was washed away, more slipped out, especially with Keith fingering him.

Keith groaned again, probably from the sight, and then put his hands on Shiro’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart again.  Then, slowly, he fed his cock in.

It went easily, practically gliding in from the mix of stretching and, well, everything.  And in seconds, Keith was bottomed out, pressed flush against Shiro’s back.

“You feel so good,” Keith murmured, nuzzing against the base of Shiro’s neck.  Something about the gesture made Shiro’s chest feel like it was full of warm fluff, despite the way his stomach was twisting itself into delightful, pleasurable knots.

The combination left Shiro limp and pliant.  He leaned against the wall, shivering when his sensitive, teased nipples pressed against the hard surface, and otherwise stopped trying to force the pace.  He just accepted it as it was presented to him.

Keith made a wordless noise of approval at Shiro’s give.  He pressed a kiss to the back of his next, soft and sweet.  

Then he bit down.

And the bite to the front had felt good, but this was something else.  It felt like Keith had injected white-hot pleasure directly into his spine, and it was arching up the small distance to short out his brain.  Like it had fried anything in his mind except for the need and want and how damn good it felt.

Keening, Shiro fucked himself back.  Distantly, he realized he was pressing his face into the tile, and that his mouth was hanging open.  He knew he was probably messy and drooling, completely consumed by the way his body felt.

But goddamn, he did not care.  Shiro couldn’t give a single, solitary fuck about dignity when Keith was still biting down, pressing his teeth into the soft skin, and fucking into Shiro’s gushing hole.

Each thrust was still smooth, but Keith kept the pace hard and steady, rolling his hips up.  Eventually he caught Shiro’s glands, rubbing against them as he pushed in and out.  The pleasure of it was like a wave on top of the already overwhelming need, pulling him under.

And Shiro drowned.

He came, too breathless to even cry out, painting over the tile and his stomach and gushing out over Keith’s cock, soaking Shiro’s ass and Keith’s thighs.  Then he went limp again, boneless and held up mostly by the cock inside him and the wall.

Keith continued to thrust, hard enough to rock Shiro against the wall each time he entered.  He continued to nail his glands, and each roll of his hips made Shiro’s eyes roll back in oversensitive, mindless pleasure.

And then Keith gave out too, growling against Shiro’s neck as he came.  For a moment he held still, legs shaking as he tried to stand.  But then he gave in to gravity, crashing down and pulling Shiro with him, still inside.

Then landed in a wet, sticky heap on the floor, Shiro in Keith’s lap and limply leaning against his shoulder.  The fall had shaken him, the movement too much for his still off-line brain, and he stared at Keith in utter shock.

Keith only smiled back, looking pleased with himself.  Until he glanced beyond Shiro, and his mouth fell open.  “Uh oh.”

Following his gaze, Shiro froze.

The wall was a mess.  Ignoring the come striped over it, and a wet spot that was probably where Shiro’s mouth had been, there were clear gouge marks where Shiro’s right hand and dug in and scraped, leaving a trail of broken tiles in it’s wake.

“Oh.  Shit.”  Shiro tilted his head, then glanced at Keith.  “Coran knows.  I’ll tell him.”

Keith’s brows rose at the news, but he must have recognized it was for health reasons, because he just nodded.  “Shiro?”

Glancing at the damage again, Shiro nodded.  “Yeah?”

“I hate to say it, but you’re heavy.”

Oh!  Shiro had been resting near all of his weight on Keith.  “Shit.  Sorry.”  Pulling himself off, Shiro groaned as Keith’s cock slid out of him.  He immediately felt empty, but at least he didn’t have a headache or feel feverish anymore.  Sitting down next to Keith, he threw his legs over his lap and sighed, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder.  “Gunna need a second to reboot.  You broke me a little there.”

Keith hummed. “I kinda noticed.  Glad you enjoyed it.”  There was an air of satisfaction to him, just slightly smug.

The ruthless part of Shiro’s brain wondered what would happen if he put Keith and Matt in a room together and let them go at it.  He was fairly certain they’d get competitive about it.

Food for thought.

“I should actually shower.  You too.”  Shiro glanced up at the shower head, lips curled up.  “Good thing giant alien castles don’t run out of warm water.”

Keith snorted out a laugh.  “True.  But since we already wasted so much water, it’s only fair we share now.  Save our resources and all that.”  He twisted and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s temple.  “Want me to wash your hair?”

Smiling, Shiro closed his eyes.  “Actually, that’d be nice.”

Rather than bother to get up right away, Keith leaned the side of his head against Shiro’s.  “Thank you for trusting me.”

Shiro paused, because he almost hadn’t.  But it hadn’t been about trusting Keith, but about Shiro’s own behavior.  He’d never doubted Keith, not really.  “You’re welcome,” he replied, just as softly.  It was what Keith deserved to hear, rather than the specifics.  “There’s no one in the universe I trust more.”

Keith’s soft smile let Shiro know he’d made the right call.


	3. Sweating Our Confessions

A knock at the doorframe of the rec room made Shiro pause and look up.  Hunk stood there, looking deeply unhappy.

Shiro’s stomach twisted nervously, and he reminded himself not to jump to conclusions.  Nevermind that he’d just told the rest of the team about his condition the other day.

It had gone about as well as he expected.  There had been a lot of probing questions, which Shiro had recruited Matt on for the sake of legitimacy, or at least the appearance of it.  Lance had wanted to know why Keith had been told first.  And since Shiro didn’t want to say that Keith was a litmus test when, really, that wasn’t it, he didn’t have an answer.  

He hadn’t seen much of Lance since, aside from training and meals.  Shiro got the distinct impression he was plotting something.  For now, Shiro could only wait and see.

Hunk and Pidge had grilled Shiro thoroughly, and neither had seemed very satisfied with his answers.  Which was fair, because most of them had been ‘I don’t know’.  Shiro hadn’t tested any of his limits, really, because he’d spent so much time ignoring it rather than exploring.

And there had been the hint of something strained in Hunk’s expression for a lot of it.  Shiro had hoped it was just the awkward conversation.

But maybe not.

No.  He wasn’t going to assume that, even when Hunk looked like he’d really rather run out of the room.

If he’d made his team uncomfortable, that was something Shiro needed to face, simple as that.  He’d deal with the consequences and make it work.  The universe depended on it, and Shiro didn’t have the right or luxury to ask anything else.

“Need any help?” Shiro asked, when Hunk stayed quiet.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Hunk met Shiro’s eyes.  Then he took a deep breath.  “I wanted to apologize.”

Pausing, Shiro wracked his brain for something Hunk had gotten up to that required an apology.  Honestly, it had been a quiet couple of days, while they took a series of wormholes to escape a Galra tail.  They kept up with their training, but they never stopped anywhere close to populated planets, and certainly never spent long enough to get into trouble.

When he came up with nothing, Shiro put aside his pad and his reviews of their latest training.  “For what?  Honestly, I should be apologizing to you for dumping all that information on you, before.”

Hunk’s eyes went wide.  “What?  No!  I’m glad you finally told us.  I can’t believe you- all this time.  The whole time, and we never knew.  I’m not sure if it’s more impressive or sad.”  Sighing, he leaned against the doorframe.  “I owe you an apology because I... well, I thought the worst of you, and I didn’t trust you.”  When Shiro only blinked in confusion, Hunk looked away.  “I heard you and Keith in the showers a few days ago.  And as far as we all knew, you and Matt were dating.  So I thought... I jumped to some conclusions, and I was mad at you.  So I’m sorry.  I should have trusted you more.”

Oh.  Shiro closed his eyes as he realized the implications.  “Ah.  That was a perfectly reasonable thing to think, considering what you knew.”  Considering, Shiro found he wasn’t upset.  If it had been what Hunk thought, he’d want someone to be mad at him.  It would be a shitty thing to do, to sneak around with Keith if he was with Matt.  “Actually, I think the weirdest thought of all that is Matt and I dating.”

“You guys were all touchy!” Hunk insisted, shrugging.  “What else were we supposed to think?  Pidge thought so too!  She was mad you hadn’t said anything.”

Well, shit. Maybe they shouldn’t have waited that long to talk.  But that meant giving into Matt even earlier than he had, and Shiro wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction.  If Matt was going to win an argument, he was going to earn every inch of it.

“So you came to the obvious answer.  I’m not mad.  It must have been hard to deal with, actually.”

Hunk slowly relaxed.  “You’re really not?  I’m not sure why, but alright.  I’ll take it.”  He offered a small smile, stepping into the room and sitting down next to Shiro.  “But I’m glad you weren’t cheating on Matt with Keith.  The drama alone would have been horrible.  And I know you’re not the kind of guy to do that.”

“Well, apology accepted, if that works better for you,” Shiro replied easily.  “Is that why you’ve been quiet the past few days?”

Nodding, Hunk colored.  “You noticed that?  Yeah.  Well, it was why I was at first.  I was just busy, yesterday.  I wanted an apology gift.”

Shiro’s eyes widened.  “Hunk, you really don’t have to do that.”

“No, I don’t.  But it’s helpful anyway. So if it’s not an apology gift, it’s a regular present.  Can I show you now, or is this a bad time?”

Glancing at his pad, Shiro sighed.  “We’ve got a couple more days for me to look over it all.  So sure, I can look now.  But really, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.”

“Noted,” Hunk replied dryly.  “I would have done it anyway, so there.  But I’ll save explanations for when you get it.  C’mon.”  Hunk stood and, after a moment of hesitation, took Shiro’s hand in his, warm and large.

Shiro chuckled and let Hunk tug him to his feet. “Alright, let’s see it then.  Where to?”

“My workroom,” Hunk replied, but he didn’t let go of Shiro’s hand.  Instead he pulled him along, swinging their joined hands together just slightly.

Shiro wondered if Hunk understood what it did, to feel that press of skin on skin.  Especially since he could feel the size and weight of him, the power in Hunk’s grip.

That would be a worrying reaction, except Shiro had been into that long before the Galra had gotten their mitts on him.

Opening the door, Hunk activated the lights.  “Okay. So.  You said you hadn’t done anything for your condition before, right?  Like, not even by yourself.”

“Right,” Shiro replied carefully.  “Mostly I tried to ignore it or sleep through it.”

Hunk sighed. “I really wish you’d said something.  Like, I get it.  If it were me, I’m not sure I’d want to be touched by someone else ever again.  And that’s not even talking about how hard it had to be to explain.  I’m glad you did now, but it sucks you went so long without anyone noticing.”

Shrugging, Shiro gave him a small smile. “I’m not really in the habit of complaining about things.”

“I know,” Hunk replied, so soft that Shiro looked away.  “But, that means you don’t really have anything to help you now, even when you’ve shared.  And it’s not like you can shop online for your favorite phallus in space. I mean, okay, maybe you can? But not on a website we know about.  So.  I figured I’d help.”  And with that, Hunk moved to the table and opened a box.  When he lifted the lid, the sides opened up as well and unfolded like bleacher seats, revealing many smaller compartments within.

Inside were a variety of objects, most of them distinctly phallic.

Hunk had built him what was probably the most high-tech sex toys ever.

Mouth open, Shiro stared at the first item to catch his attention.  Judging by the shape and width, it was probably a buttplug.  And most of it was black, except for the base, which was bright yellow.

The implications of that sent lightning down Shiro’s spine, and he had to take a few deep breaths to get himself back under control.  

“Hunk, you...”  He stepped closer, running his fingers over the plug.  It was made from what felt like some kind of plastic, but with give when Shiro pressed down.  “I can’t believe you went to all this trouble.”

Shrugging, Hunk watched him sadly.  “Consider it making up all those months of suffering.  You should have had something like this from the start, even if you didn’t want us.”

Shiro’s head whipped up.  “I wanted you,” he blurted, meeting Hunk’s eyes.  “I wanted you badly.  But I never wanted to put you in the position where you had to turn down the sexual advances of your C.O.”

Something in Hunk’s expression seemed to give.  “Oh.  You didn’t-”  Then his lips curled up.  “I guess we should have figured it was something like that.  You really...?”

Shiro stepped forward, pulled by the vulnerable note in Hunk’s voice.  “I wanted you.  And it wasn’t because of the changes.  It made it harder to ignore, and I spent a lot of time forcing myself not to think about it, but I would have wanted you all anyway.”  He smiled, a rueful pull of his lips.  “I wasn’t exactly virginal when I went on the Kerberos mission.”

“So, what about now?” Hunk replied.  “I know you said you were... open, but- Tell me if it was being polite, okay?”  His hand came up, resting on Shiro’s cheek.  He leaned into the hot touch automatically.  “If you’re good with who you have and you don’t really want to do more, but you didn’t want to hurt our feelings, say so now.”

Rather than reply verbally, Shiro leaned forward and kissed Hunk.  Pulling back, he offered him a smile.  “I’m open.  Mentally. Emotionally.  Physically too, but-”  Shiro closed his eyes.  “I’ve been spending too much time with Matt. Okay, I’m actually begging you.  Shut me up and give me more people to spend time with so I’m not in a room with him.”

Hunk laughed.  “That I can do.”  He kissed Shiro back, then peppered kisses along the line of his jaw.  “And if we’re doing this, it’s a great time to try out a couple of these and let me know what you think. I had to improvise, a little, so I’d be curious to see how well it works.”

“Good plan.  Very time efficient.”  Shiro offered him a grin, and then peered into the box again.  “There’s a lot to choose from, though.  It’d take a while for me to familiarize myself with them all.  I suppose you should pick some to test.”

Licking his lips, Hunk’s head bobbed up and down.  “Yeah.  Good point.”  He wrapped his arm around Shiro’s waist, holding him close as he perused through his creations.  First, he pulled out a nicely sized dildo, colored grey.  It was astonishingly detailed, from the curves to the veins.  “I want to see this one first.”

Glancing between the it and Hunk, Shiro considered.  “Hunk, where did you get the model for this?”

Hunk grinned.  “Well, I wasn’t going to ask anyone else to scan their penis in, was I?  That’d be weird.  That’s me.”

Staring at the dildo, Shiro’s mouth watered.  God, he wanted that in his mouth.  It looked like it would settle perfectly on his tongue and slide in deep, but not more than Shiro could take like a lot of dildos.

Shiro clenched tightly automatically, and ignored the way he could feel his underwear getting damp.

But then he imagined taking it in his mouth while Hunk fucked him with the original, and the heat in his stomach sparked into something he couldn’t shake from his mind.

When he glanced over, Hunk was watching Shiro’s changing expressions in open fascination.  “Are you not hiding anymore, or were we completely oblivious?” He asked, voice rough and breathy.

Shiro licked his lips, considering it, and Hunk’s eyes followed the movement with unexpected intensity.  “Not hiding,” he admitted.  

And it was such a relief.  One less thing to worry about, a constant stress he could just... let go and not worry about.  And that wasn’t even touching the symptoms.

Taking a step forward, Hunk folded Shiro in a hug.  At first, Shiro paused, shifting so his mouth was against Hunk’s neck to kiss and suck.  He wasn’t sure what Hunk was trying to start with the contact.

But then Hunk’s fingers rubbed against the short hairs on the back of Shiro’s neck, massaging.  And the contact was nice, but now that he was getting relief, not every brush of skin felt so sexual.  Instead this was just soothing.  Comforting.  Shiro relaxed all at once, nuzzling in.

“No more hiding,” Hunk repeated softly.  Then he paused.  “Well, I suppose some, like on missions.  But not with just us.  No more hiding from your team.”

Shiro smiled.  “I promise.”

“Good.”  Hunk replied, still petting.  He kept that up until Shiro was completely melted against him, trusting and soft.  Then he turned to kiss him.  “Want to keep looking?”

Eyes closed contentedly, Shiro nodded.  “Yeah.  We still have testing to do.”

Hunk chuckled.  “True.  Alright, here, I should show you some of the accessories as well.  The sex toys themselves are probably pretty self explanatory, but those need some introduction.”  He pulled away, pressing a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek.  Then he moved back to the box and dug out something about the same width of the dildo.  It was perfectly round and, when Hunk picked up both, they clicked together easily at the base.

Tilting his head, Shiro tried to figure out what that could do.  As far as he could tell, it made the fake cock two inches longer, with one wide white stripe.  “It makes it a vibrator?” Shiro guessed.

“Nah.  The blue ones make them vibrators,” Hunk replied.  “This one’s a little different.  I think I have to show you.”  He looked around, then wheeled over a table and locked it into place.  He threw a blanket over it, then patted it.  “This’ll be easier if you’re bent over.”

Heat bubbling up again, predictable and unstoppable as Old Faithful, Shiro undid his pants and pushed them down over the curve of his ass.  Then he leaned over and held onto the edge.  

But something about the situation made Shiro’s arousal flag, and it took a moment to realize what.

Matt’s office had been purposefully decked out to look like a generic doctor’s office on Earth, down to the fake wood tabletops and lighting.  Shiro’s room was a relatively safe space.  The bathroom of the castle was just as bathroom.

Leaning over a table in a workroom, surrounded by objects he didn’t really understand the purpose of... well, that was an inch too far in the wrong direction.

“Hunk?” Shiro called, glancing over his shoulder.  “Can you change the lights?”

Pausing, Hunk nodded.  “Oh!  Sure, no problem.”  A press of a button later, and the lights changed to the pale yellow the favored when working on his arm.  “That good or you need anything else changed?  I can break out the pillows.”

“No, that’s good.”  The lighting was an elegant solution, and Shiro was still pleased they’d come up with it.  The nearly sunshine color made the room look completely different, and cast everything in enough light that there were no corners he couldn’t clearly see.  It wouldn’t be enough for a flashback, but for the vague, creeping discomfort, it was a balm.

Hunk pet down Shiro’s spine through his shirt, seeming to be checking in.  Shiro rolled with the movement, like a cat arching into being stroked.  That earned him a chuckle.  “You want out of your clothes?  I’m under the impression that this can get a little messy.”

“I’m gunna be honest, I was about a minute from soaking through my pants anyway.  It’s a lost cause, and as long as I can spread my legs, I’m good.”

The moan behind him echoed through the room.  “Goddamn, Shiro,” Hunk murmured.  “You’re going to kill me.”  Hunk’s hand settled on the small of his back, and he traced one finger down over his tailbone and between Shiro’s cheeks.  Then he paused.  “You weren’t kidding, holy shit.”

“I really wasn’t,” Shiro replied, voice strained.  Just feeling the heat of Hunk’s hand against his hole was making him want to buck back.  He held on tighter, restraining himself as best he could, though he could feel more slick oozing out.

Hunk let out another groan and fumbled for the dildo.  “Okay.  Right.  Let’s get you ready.”  He paused for just a moment, giving Shiro time for an objection, then slid a finger in.  

It sank in immediately, and Shiro groaned and rocked back on it.

“Shiro, do you not need stretching anymore?” Hunk asked, voice breathy.

Shiro smiled down at the table.  “Not really.  That’d be kind of a design flaw, wouldn’t it?”

His tone had been light, but there was a moment of silence, and then Hunk leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Shiro’s neck.  “You’re worth being taken care of.”

Shiro smiled down at the table.  “Thank you.”  But then he paused.  “Though, really, skipping the stretching isn’t something I mind.”  If anything, taking several long minutes to finger Shiro with the intention of preparing him instead of pleasuring him sounded like a recipe for frustration.

“Alright,” Hunk replied, voice still soft.  “In that case...”

Something blunt pressed against Shiro’s hole.  He groaned and arched back, trying to press it in farther, but Hunk tugged it back playfully.  Whining, Shiro pressed back on his hands, stretching as far as he could, but Hunk just pulled the dildo back the rest of the way and gently smacked Shiro on the ass with it.  

“Ah, c’mon, let me get this right.  Eager.” There was a hint of laughter to Hunk’s voice.

Shiro grumbled, but subsided.  He wondered where his trademark patience went, when his pants were off.

Then again, maybe too much patience was a design flaw too.

Finally, the head pressed against Shiro’s hole again, and this time it pressed in.

Hunk took his sweet time, pushing the toy in with painful slowness.  When Shiro tried to buck back again, Hunk grabbed onto his hips and held him still.  Soon, Shiro started to tremble, because he could feel every centimeter of the dildo pressing him open, each little twist as Hunk adjusted his grip, feel how the fat head of it nudged against the glands, not quite close enough to really get at what Shiro needed, so close and delicious, getting so deep-

And then finally, it bottomed out.  Shiro was slammed back into awareness of the rest of his body as he heaved with each breath.  He’d broken out into a sweat, and his bangs were sticking to his forehead.  The sudden snap back to reality left him feeling lightheaded. Or maybe that was just because he was breathing so hard.

Shushing him gently, Hunk let go of the toy and instead ran his fingers down Shiro’s inner thighs.  It was a gentle touch, barely more than the pads of his fingers, and Shiro could feel them making lines through the slick.  “You’re so wet from this,” Hunk murmured, voice awed.  “You want me to clean you up?”

A whimper was the only reply he got.

Shiro heard Hunk shift, and then there was a tongue right where his ass became thigh.  He lapped with methodical care, cleaning every inch and humming in consideration.  “It doesn’t taste too bad,” Hunk told him, and Shiro could feel the hot puff of air from each word.  Every ‘t’ sound made him try and buck, but the grip on his hips still held him down.  “Next time we’re stuck with the goo, I might have to come eat you out to get the taste out of my mouth.  I’d much prefer falling asleep with that on my tongue.”

Holy shit.  Shiro whined, his eyes rolling back as the mental image swam behind his eyes, with the same unstoppable force as his flashbacks.  Hunk in his bed, spreading Shiro’s legs wide as he sucked and nipped and licked every drop that came out, then moving up to wrap his lips around the source.

When Shiro blinked his way back to reality again, Hunk had reached where Shiro’s pants were still bunched, sucking at the fabric and sliding his tongue between it and his thigh.  “You’re trembling,” Hunk told him, a note of teasing to his voice.  “Are you cold?”

“Yeah,” Shiro replied, voice rough and scraping through his throat.  It was a physical effort to say anything that wasn’t a moan.  “Best warm me up.  Friction would be good.”

Hunk laughed.  “Oh, man.  I think we’ve all spent too much time around Lance.  He’s rubbing off on us.”  He paused, then snickered.  “Or, he’ll be rubbing off on you, soon.”

Letting go of the table, Shiro clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.  “We’ll see about that.  He’s been scarce, recently.”

“Are you kidding?  I know that for a fact.  He used to have a poster of you on the ceiling of our room.”  Hunk paused, the silence suddenly guilty.  “You didn’t hear that.  Dammit.”

Biting his bottom lip, Shiro tilted his head.  “What?  I didn’t catch that last thing.”

Hunk sighed.  “Thanks.  Alright, I should probably stop teasing if you’re going to be nice.”  He stood, and retrieved a pad.  “You’re not allowed to touch this right now, because that’s more fun.  But I want you to see how to control it so you can do it by yourself later.”  He pulled up a program, and two settings blinked at them.  One read ‘speed’, and the other ‘depth’.  “Okay, speed is on a scale of one to ten, with ten obviously being the fastest, and the depth is by inches.  It won’t go more than eight to be safe.”

Blinking slowly, Shiro stared down at it, then looked up at Hunk.  “You’re going to have to give me more context, here.”

“Oh, you’ll get it in a second, don’t you worry.  I’m enjoying watching you figure it out.  Now, let’s set the speed to something slow for now, but we’ll go nice and deep instead.”  Hunk set the speed dial to 2, and the depth to 6.  “Ready?”

As he’d ever be, without knowing the plan.  Shiro nodded and braced himself, not sure at all what to expect.

Hunk pressed the button.

And inside of him, the toy moved.

It didn’t just vibrate or expand, like Shiro had half been expecting.  It pressed in deeper, then retreated until it was barely an inch inside. Then it repeated.

It fucked him.

Hunk had built a portable fucking machine.

And when that thought struck, Shiro’s brain went on vacation.

Crying out, Shiro bucked back against the toy like there was something to fuck himself on.  It made no difference to the toy, and no matter how much he clenched and shifted and sobbed, it continued to drill into him at the same controlled, slow pace.

A hand slid under his chest, pushing until Shiro had no choice but to straighten up.  Hunk stepped closer, until he was flush against Shiro’s side, and his mouth found Shiro’s earlobe to suck.  The toy didn’t falter or change from the new position, continuing to fuck Shiro’s brains out.  “I figured this would be good for when you don’t feel like dealing with someone,” Hunk hold him, voice husky.  “Or maybe just when you feel like it.  It stays in well, doesn’t it?  I was thinking of all the places you could use it while I was making it.  Thinking about you standing in training, trying to keep your face stern with this in.  Knowing my cock is fucking you stupid and you’re not showing it all, still trying to lead.”

And damn Hunk, because he seemed to have picked up the same thing Shiro’s brain had.  That it didn’t matter about the logistics of a fantasy, but it could still completely overwhelm Shiro and leave him a groaning wreck.  His hands found Hunk’s shoulders, desperately needing the extra support.  “C-couldn’t hide it.  Feels too good.”

“You managed for months,” Hunk reminded him mercilessly.  “Or is my cock that good in you?  Even when it’s not the real thing, is it still driving you that crazy?  Do you love my cock that much?”

_ Goddamn. _  “Yes!” Shiro groaned.  He put more of his weight on Hunk’s shoulders and finally shifted out of his pants.  Then he lifted one leg, resting the knee on the table.  It spread his legs, and Hunk was almost holding him up more than Shiro’s legs were.  And it didn’t affect the toy at all, but it felt better to Shiro, to be able to held open wide while he was fucked deeply, like he was easily accessed.

Hunk’s hand smoothed down Shiro’s back, soothing him when he sobbed.  “You look so pretty like this.  Nice and needy.  I love being able to help you, and I love how well my present works.”

Taking a deep breath, Shiro tried to still the way his whole body was shaking, and the way his mouth hung open and his tongue wanted to slide out into a pant, like a bitch in heat.  He picked his head up, knowing his face was flushed and his eyes were filled with moisture.  “Hunk,” he begged, from deep in his chest.  “Please.   _ Please.” _

“Please what?”  Hunk asked, so damn gently.  “You just have to ask.  We’ll give you anything you want, just please ask.”

What did Shiro want?  He wanted to come, obviously.  He wanted the toy to stop teasing him and pick up speed.  He wanted Hunk.

He  _ wanted _ Hunk.

“Need to suck you,” Shiro rasped.  “Please, pleaseplease.  Need it so much.  Needed you in my mouth since we started.  Been thinking about it.”

Hunk’s breath caught.  “Yeah.  Oh god, yes.  Anything you want, Shiro.  Can you bend back over the table?  All the way across, so your head’s at the end.  Just need you to do that for me, then you can have it.”

Nodding jerkily, Shiro scrambled for the table.  He didn’t put down his leg, instead shifting his thigh so his shin hung over the side.  It felt too right to be spread open to give that up.  But he was plenty flexible enough to do that and balance with his toes on the other foot, while leaning over and bracing himself on his arms.

He’d never thought that this table was perfectly crotch height before.

Shiro doubted he’d ever think of it any other way.

Moving in front of him, Hunk undid his pants.  His cock sprang free, the perfect carbon copy of the one still leisurely fucking Shiro, if a different color.

Mouth watering, Shiro leaned forward and sucked at the base.  The salty taste rang through him like a bell, satisfying something deep in his stomach.

And he wanted more.

Hunk’s hand found Shiro’s hair as he leaned forward even harder and started to press sucking kisses like a wild thing.  Sticking out his tongue, he lapped around the balls, taking deep, satisfied breaths of Hunk’s musk.

“Shiro,” Hunk groaned, petting through his hair.  “C’mon, lovely, want you higher.  You wanted me in your mouth, didn’t you?”

Oh, yes.  Shiro did.  Glancing up, he caught Hunk’s gaze with his own fever-bright eyes.  Then he shifted up enough to take the head in his mouth.  For a moment he suckled, eyes rolling back as he enjoyed the bitter, bright taste of Hunk’s precome.

Then he started to slide down.

Down and down and down, until Hunk’s cock was slipping into his throat and settling there.

That was another thing that might have worried Shiro if he hadn’t been fine at it before he went on the Kerberos mission.

Frankly, it was a good thing Shiro had been a bit of a slut before, otherwise this would be much worse.  Now, he could choose to believe his natural inclinations had just been enhanced.

“Holy  _ shit.” _ Hunk’s eyes widened in delighted surprise, and Shiro would have smiled if his mouth wasn’t busy with other things.  “You- oh fuck.”  His fingers grabbed at Shiro’s bangs, the only hair long enough to hold onto, and he gave a tiny buck, shifting himself in Shiro’s throat.  “Sorry!  I’m so sorry.”

Meeting his eyes again, Shiro raised one brow in unspoken question.  ‘For what?’  Then he closed his eyes and worked his throat like he was trying to swallow.  Hopefully, Hunk would get the message that throat-fucking wasn’t a problem.

For a moment, Hunk stilled as he processed.  “You’re going to kill me,” he muttered, and then shifted his weight.  His free hand came around to Shiro’s chin, supporting his head and neck.  One finger ran along Shiro’s throat, now doubt feeling the tension from where the muscles were working around his cock.  Then, he pulled back just half an inch and rocked back in, testing the waters.

Shiro closed his eyes in bliss.  It felt right, to be filled on both ends.  Satisfying on a level that blazed passed physical and settled deep in his psyche.

When he glanced back up again, Hunk was watching him, face flushed and eyes full of awe.  “Shiro,” he murmured, soft and near reverent.  

And this was why Shiro loved doing this.  Besides how good it felt to be fucked out of his head, especially given what lived there.  But he could make a person feel so good and get satisfied for it as well.

Shiro might not have chosen this if it hadn’t been for the way his hand had been forced.  But now that he was here, he could enjoy the ride.

...Heh.

“I’m not gunna last,” Hunk said, shuddering.  “God, just watching you has been..”  His hand tightened on Shiro’s jaw as he continued to work in and out, remarkably gentle considering he was fucking Shiro’s throat.

Closing his eyes again, Shiro just relaxed, content to wait.  It wasn’t like he’d be caught by surprise.

And he wasn’t, because Hunk groaned roughly, the hand in Shiro’s hair tightening just as he came.  When Hunk pulled out, Shiro coughed to clear his airways, and the come dripped past his lips and down his chin, dripping onto the blanket.

Hunk’s thumb swiped through the mess, then pressed it back up into Shiro’s mouth.  He lapped it up contentedly, feeling Hunk’s heated gaze on top of his head.

Meanwhile, the dildo continued to fuck Shiro, slow and delicious and not nearly, remotely enough.

Once Shiro’s mouth was clean, Hunk pulled his hand back and smiled on him.  “Ready for me?”

“Finally,” Shiro breathed, which such open relief that Hunk chuckled.  Reaching for the pad, he turned up the speed, one slow notch at a time.

Shiro slumped forward, ass up and presented as the toy finally got up to a speed that was close to what he needed.  The way it was built meant the base didn’t shift, plugging Shiro’s hole.  While some slick still managed to slip out, between the angle of Shiro’s body and the imperfect seal, he swore he could feel the slick sloshing and building inside of him.

A hum surprised him, and Shiro glanced up to see Hunk watching him with satisfied amusement.  “Better?”  When Shiro nodded, the smile turned into something like a smirk.  “You sure?  What if I-”

Then he turned the speed setting from 5 to 8.

The toy started to fuck harder than any human had ever managed with Shiro.  It went in deep, but pulled out quickly and fucked back in at full force.

Shiro sobbed from it, biting down on the blanket and fucking himself uselessly against the air.  He had nearly forgotten about his own cock, since the pleasure of the toy driving itself in was so overwhelming.

Stepping away, Hunk walked around the table, each step slow and deliberate like he was taking his time and enjoying the sight.  “Hmm.  The angle isn’t quite right, I don’t think.  What if I...”  

And hand took hold of the base of the toy and shoved on it.

Then it was scraping his glans with every pass.

Shiro whited out and came.

The toy didn’t stop.

Come striping over Shiro’s stomach, he dropped onto the blanket and sobbed, staring unseeingly at the rest of Hunk’s workroom.  He couldn’t hear, couldn’t think about anything when each second new sparks shot through his brain and blanked out everything.  Distantly, he realized his cheeks were wet with tears, and that his mouth was open and he was mouthing in mindless, instinctive need.

Shiro had no idea how long that continued.  His sense of time was lost in the pleasure.  Finally, notch by notch, the toy slowed and it’s thrusts became more shallow, until it was totally still inside of him.

Even once that happened, Shiro stayed utterly limp on the table.  He was completely wrecked.   Destroyed from the brain out.

A hand on his head made him blink, bringing him back to the moment.  “You okay, there?” Hunk asked softly.  He brushed Shiro’s bangs off his face.  “Can you sit up for me?  I’m gunna get that out of you, and I want you to have something to drink.  You’re going to get dehydrated from all this.”

Nodding slowly, barely registering the request, Shiro shoved himself up by his arms, until his torso was at least up.  His body trembled with the effort.

Luckily, Hunk sat down next to him on the table and wrapped his arm around Shiro, helping to hold him upright.  Now that Shiro wasn’t resting his weight on his hands, he could take the glass Hunk pressed into them, and he sipped slowly.

“Okay,” Hunk murmured.  His hand came down Shiro’s still clothed back and paused right above his ass.  “Ready for it to come out?”

Shiro nodded.  “Mmm.  Careful.”

Hunk kissed his temple.  “I’ll be gentle.”  But before Shiro could grasp what he meant and correct him, Hunk pulled out the toy.

Shiro  _ gushed. _

Everything that had been stoppered inside flowed out all at once, instantly soaking Hunk’s hand and the blanket under Shiro.  Gasping, Hunk fumbled the toy and grabbed onto more of the blanket, shoving it under to absorb it all.  “Shoot!”

“Warned you,” Shiro managed, still leaning against him.

Hunk grumbled, because Shiro had, but not particularly well.  Finally, with most of the blanket bundled into a ball, he gave up and brought his hand to Shiro’s mouth.  “Wanna taste?”

Considering for a moment, Shiro dipped his head forward and lapped over Hunk’s finger.

It tasted like skin, basically.  Salty, boring but not offensive.

That wasn’t too bad, honestly. 

Content with his sample, Shiro flopped back down.  Hunk wiped his hand on the blanket and pressed his cheek to Shiro’s temple.

“Thank you,” Shiro murmured, voice still ragged. He’d spent a lot of time groaning and crying out, especially at the end.  “For the gifts.”

Hunk chuckled.  “I’m not sure it even counts, since I’ll be playing with them too.  But you’re very welcome.  I’m glad I could help.  And I’m still sorry.”

Snorting, Shiro nuzzled into Hunk’s neck.  “No need.  Shush.”

“Fine, fine.”  Hunk relaxed, a soft, sturdy presence for Shiro to doze against.  “Want me to get you back to your room?”

Shiro considered.  “In a minute.  I’m happy here.  Unless you have a project?”

“No, this is fine.  You can stay.  As long as you like.  And, hey, if you want later, there’s more to show you.”

Smiling, Shiro took a deep breath.

He didn’t leave Hunk’s workroom for a long time.


	4. The Black and the Blue

A week had passed since letting everyone know about his condition, and Shiro was officially feeling paranoid.

Maybe if Lance was actually avoiding Shiro, he wouldn’t feel this way.  Mind, he’d feel  _ bad _ about it, but not so nervous.

At every meeting, be it lunch or training or discussions with Allura and Coran, Lance was watching him like someone might stare at a difficult math problem.  Figuring out how to take him apart and put him back together in the right way.  Learning how he ticked and how to use that.

Frankly, Shiro had taken to avoiding Lance’s eyes.  It was distracting, to say the least.  

As was the way a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around Shiro’s neck and shoulders from behind, and the sudden press of a face to his cheek.

Without a second thought - or, if he was being honest, a first one - Shiro grabbed the offending arms and  _ yanked,  _ pulling the attacker over his shoulder and slamming them onto the couch beside him.  Shiro’s arm came up, in attack position but not activated, as he stared down at Lance.

“I’m going to be frank with you,” Shiro said slowly.  “That wasn’t very smart.”

Lance stared up at him, ruffled and dazed.  “No.  It really wasn’t.  Sorry.  Can you put your arm down?  It’s making me nervous.”

Lowering it, Shiro sighed.  “Are you done plotting, then?”

“Maybe,” Lance replied, lips curled up.  “Are you ready for me, baby?”

Brows up, Shiro stared him down.  Because yes, he had kinks and needs, but he also had his dignity.

Lance just laughed and sat up, patting his hair back down.  “Yeah, I have something set up.  But we can start it right here, if you want.”

“Is that a good idea?”  Shiro glanced around at the open room, including doors that were near always open.  To close them would be automatically suspicious.

Beaming back, Lance shrugged.  “It is if you’re cool with it.”

And damn himself for finding the idea at least a little hot, same as he had with Keith.  But Shiro made himself shake his head.  “Let’s not.  Unless you’d want Coran and Sam to walk in on us?”

Lance made a face at that.  “Okay, that’s not really sexy.  Good call.”  But he didn’t move to get up, instead scooting closer to Shiro.  “But I don’t mind them seeing this.”

Then he leaned forward and kissed him.

It was a sweet kiss, slow and playful.  And apparently Lance had gotten practice at this somewhere along the line, because he was a surprisingly confident tease.  He ran his tongue over Shiro’s bottom lip and gave it a tiny bite, then moved back before Shiro could open up to him.  Lance’s eyes were heated and bright when he took in the way Shiro had started to flush, just a little, and how his mouth hung open in readiness.   One hand came up to push Shiro’s bangs back, until they ran along the top of his forehead.  

For a moment Lance was quiet, but then he smiled.  “This isn’t the way I imagined it.”

Brows up, Shiro tilted his head.  “And how did you think about it?”

“Well, for one, I was pretty sure the dashing pilot would bend me over and fuck me stupid,” Lance replied, utterly shameless.  “And that wasn’t really my thing, but I was willing to make an exception.  Or several.  Or as many as I could get, because I am not that picky, let’s be real.”

Leaning forward, Shiro kissed him again, then pressed a trail of pecks along Lance’s jaw.  “Sorry to disappoint.  I’m still plenty capable of that if you prefer.”

Lance snorted.  “I think we’ve talked about this.  I like the real you way, way more than the fantasy version.  You’re way better than that guy.  And if that’s the way you prefer it, I am thrilled. Ecstatic.  Over the moon.  Over several galaxies worth of moons.”

“Alright,” Shiro interrupted, smiling against Lance’s ear.  He finally reached out and pulled Lance closer, half tugging him into his lap.  He was warm and solid, and Shiro couldn’t resist the urge to nuzzle into his neck.  “Mmm.  I get it.”

Chuckling, Lance ran both hands along the base of Shiro’s neck, running against the grain of his buzzed hair and then rubbing at his scalp.  “Ohh, you’re already getting monosyllabic?  Very nice.”

Shiro only snorted.  “You prefer I use SAT words for this?  Maybe you want me to quote my senior thesis?”

Lance paused, considering that.  “Hot.”  When Shiro picked his head to shoot him a look, Lance shrugged.  “What?  You’re smart.  It’s hot.  I’m not just here because you’re willing, you know. I mean, that was a necessary step, but it’s not just why.”

That was actually nice to hear.  Shiro hadn’t thought otherwise, but it was still soothing to be reminded that they cared for him.  That he wasn’t just a willing hole, as was intended.

Shiro slid his hands up Lance’s shirt, fingertips following the dip of his spine.  “Thesis another time.  You had something you wanted to do?”

“Right,” Lance replied, but his voice was quieter.  Breathless.  Who knew getting his hands under Lance’s shirt was the key to quieting him down?  Too bad the knowledge was useless the rest of the time.  “Alright, up.  Yeah, we’re doing this.  I put a lot of prep into it, I don’t want to get- aah!”  He shivered when Shiro scratched back down his spine.  “Distracted.”

Shiro smiled.  “That would be devastating.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.  Stand.”  Lance pulled back away, and Shiro’s hands slipped out without protest.  

Standing, Shiro bit the inside of his cheeks as his flushed body hit the cold air of the castle.  He clenched idly, then nodded. “Lead the way.”

“My favorite words,” Lance replied, as he took Shiro’s hand at set off at a jog.  Shiro was pulled along until he started to match Lance’s pace.  They came to a stop outside of one of the unused guest quarters.  While the majority of the housing for anyone not royal, main crew or paladin tended to be on different floors, there were a few VIP rooms nearby that never got used.

Well, that was probably changing now.  Shiro was surprised Lance was the first to think of it.

“Ta-da!” Lance threw his arms out as the door opened.  Inside, the room had been decked out.  The covers were pulled off the bed, revealing the nicer, silky looking sheets (and damn, Shiro needed to remember to go get some of these for his own bunk, considering his were getting a lot of use these days).  The internal blue lighting had been turned off, and instead Lance had set up a number of warm, flickering lights that reminded Shiro of candlelight.  Hopefully without the problem of combustion in a high oxygen environment.

Frankly, it was sweet.  Downright romantic, until Shiro saw the boxes along the counter, no doubt filled with more interesting items.

Well, that could be romantic too.

Patting the bed, Lance beamed at him.  “Clothes off and on your stomach, please.  I’ve been practicing, but it’s been awhile since I’ve done this and there’s not exactly, like, instructions on board, so...”

One brow raising, Shiro settled on the bed.  “Alright?”  He pulled off his shirt and vest, head tilted.  “Done what?”

“Massage,” Lance chirped.  “I took a couple of classes, but it’s been forever.  Hunk let me practice on him.  He gets awful knots.  Pidge does too, not that she’d ever let me help.  And you, I’m sure.  So c’mon, clothes off and lie down.  Chop chop.”

Oh.  Shiro’s lips curled up as he worked off his boots, then started on his pants.  “Underwear?”

Lance’s brows rose.  “I mean, if you want it, but it’s not exactly helping much, is it?”

Fair enough.  Once he was completely bare, Shiro settled down, his arms pillowed under his head.  But then Lance gently smacked his forearm.  “Nope.  No tension.  Arms on your sides and all relaxed. If I need you to move something I’ll tell you.”

Apparently it was clear Shiro had never done this before.  Moving his arms, he tried to settle back down, ignoring how odd it felt to just... lie there like this.  It felt like there was something he should be doing, even if intellectually he knew that wasn’t true.

Climbing onto the bed, Lance straddled Shiro’s hips.  Above his head, there was the click of something opening, and then a slick noise.  Oil, maybe.

It didn’t help that the noise reminded Shiro of other slick noises, but he tried to ignore that for now.  Lance had a plan, and Shiro was curious to see where this was going.

“Turns out, Alteans have something like massage too,” Lance informed him cheerfully.  “Coran showed me.  Mind, the goal of it seems to be different.  It’s intimate.”  He paused.  “Actually, I’m starting to think it might be part of their, uh, reproductive rituals.  Because Coran was kinda twitchy about it.  Lots of focus on those ears, too.”

The sound of Lance’s voice was soothing.  It, combined with the pale lights, kept Shiro grounded even as he relaxed and closed his eyes.  There was no where in the universe he could be while Lance contentedly chattering this way that added up to them being in danger.

His attention had started to drift slightly when suddenly there were hands on the back of his neck.  Shiro tensed, unable to help it, but it melted away almost immediately.

Lance’s hands were warm.  Nearly hot, actually.  Or, maybe that was the tingle of the oil, sparking pleasantly along Shiro’s skin and making him hyper aware of every touch.  “It’s lots of pinching and rubbing, looks like,” Lance said, a little distracted sounding.  “And not very easy to do on human sized ones.  But kinda like...”  He held Shiro’s ears on his hands, thumb along the back where they met the neck.  Then he started to rub in smooth, slow circles, never pressing down too hard.  Then they moved down, so minutely that Shiro almost didn’t notice, until Lance was rubbing the lobes instead.

Not only did it feel warm, it made a sound like the ocean with each move.  And the steady movements, around and around and up and down, reminded Shiro of laying on the beach as the tide came in, especially combined with the heat of the lotion.

It sent heat running through Shiro, because it was intimate and involved skin and skin, and that’s what his body did now.  But it was mostly comforting and relaxing.

“Huh, seems to be doing alright for you, huh?” Lance murmured, sounding intrigued.  “Guess Alteans do know their stuff.  Let’s try...”  He pulled his hands away, chuckling at Shiro’s quiet whine, and then ran the tips of his fingers through Shiro’s hair again, slowly shifting the scalp and hair.  It wasn’t nearly as stimulating, but just as relaxing.  

And Lance’s voice continued on, soft background noise to the way Shiro felt almost like he was floating.

“It’s so tempting to touch, you know that?  I’m not even talking your arms, which, yes.  Or other parts.  But your hair.  It looks so soft here, and I wondered if it would be bristly from the buzz.  Instead it just feels nice.”  He pressed his palms down, letting the heat soak into Shiro’s scalp while he continued to rub.  “The smooth gradient of it going from soft fuzz to long hair is gorgeous, and I always wanted to touch.  Every time I saw you from the back.  Well, except when I was too busy looking at your ass.”

Unable to help it, Shiro snorted.  “Can’t do both?”

“Excuse me, I dare you to look away from an ass that nice, Mr. High and Mighty.”  Lance scoffed.  “You can’t, can you?”

Shiro’s lips curled up.  “Look away from yours, don’t I?”

There was a pause, and even without seeing it Shiro could picture the wide-eyes and pleased flush.  “Don’t know about your rankings, there,” Lance finally replied, though he didn’t bother to hide the smile from his voice.

“Ask around,” Shiro replied.  Then he thought about it.  “Ask Matt. He’ll be honest.”

Lance snorted.  “You sure about that?”

“Well, if we ask Hunk, you’ll think he’s just being nice.  Keith will find the question stupid, Pidge will give a smart-ass answer, and Allura will refuse to answer.  You can ask Coran and Sam if you want, but I’m not sure what kind of response you get.  Matt will be objective.  He’s a scientist, after all.  Hell, if you want to go over the criteria beforehand he’d be delighted.”

There was a moment of silence.  “I can’t tell if you’ve given this a lot of thought, or if you’re making this all up.”

Shiro cracked his eyes open, though he still couldn’t see Lance.  “I just know you guys.”

Moving his hands out of the way, Lance pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  “Well, I guess I can’t turn down knowing where my ass ranks scientifically.  I’ll think about it.”  Then he started to rub along Shiro’s neck and shoulders, following the lines of tension.  “For now, I think you have better things to be concentrating on.”

Murmuring his agreement, Shiro let out a breath and settled back in.  “You’re good at this.”

“I am,” Lance agreed immediately, though Shiro could hear the pleased flush in his voice again.  “But with how knotted you are, anything would feel like a dream.  Like, seriously Shiro, I’m not sure how you move.”

Same as he always had.  Shiro just hummed, because there was no good answer to that, and Lance didn’t seem to need one.  Instead he started to really dig into Shiro’s shoulders, finding places in his muscles that felt sore when he first dug in, and then gave in ways that made him relax so much it nearly hurt.

There was a long while Lance didn’t speak, apparently concentrating on what he was doing.  Once he was done with Shiro’s shoulders, he moved his arms around as he pleased to rub them as well, including rubbing each finger like he’d rubbed his ears.  Then Lance dug into the rest of Shiro’s back.

It was about there that Lance started to up the ante.

At first, Shiro registered Lance’s shifted weight through the haze of relaxation.  Maybe he’d fallen asleep, and the massage was over?  But instead, Lance’s lips pressed against the line of Shiro’s spine.  The soft heat and texture pressed against the leftover tingles of the oil, and Shiro gasped from the sensation.

“Want my mouth on every inch of you,” Lance murmured, running his hands down to the small of Shiro’s back.  He rubbed gently at two spots around the dip of Shiro’s spine. It forced more muscles to relax, including ones Shiro hadn’t even been aware he was keeping tense.

The ones keeping his ass clenched, it turned out.. And as he let go, Shiro could feel himself get slicker.

Lance, on the other hand, was still focused on Shiro’s back.  He kissed each vertebrae, and then licked along the long lines of the muscles, the same path his thumbs had just travelled.

It was warm and slick and made Shiro feel like he’d melted into the bed.  If they were attacked, Shiro was  _ fucked,  _ because there was no he was going to be able to get up right now.

“Now then,” Lance murmured, throaty and deep.  “It think there’s one place you’d like massaged now, hm?”

God, yes.  Shiro wanted Lance’s hands farther down.  He just couldn’t move to show him.  Groaning in response, Shiro managed a jerky little nod.

Lance chuckled.  “That’s what I thought.”  And his hands dipped down... down...

Passed Shiro’s ass to his thighs.

Wait, hold on a second.

“Lance,” Shiro groaned, voice thready. “Not...”

Lance only hummed, tone openly teasing.  “You didn’t say where,” he sing-songed.  “I assume you mean here.”  His palms smoothed up and down the muscles, nearly touching the swell of Shiro’s ass before retreating back down.  “Hmm, gosh, did I already spill oil here?  You’re kind of messy.”

Tease.   _ Tease. _  Shiro whined, wordless and needy, but he couldn’t move.  He wasn’t willing to move.

And Lance knew that perfectly well.  So he continued to rub, digging in the hell of his hand until Shiro’s leg muscles were as butter-soft as the rest of him.  

Then Lance stopped at his feet.  “So.  Remember how I said I had a plan?”

“Does it involve touching?” Shiro muttered, but it was without heat.  Well, not real heat, anyway.

Laughing, Lance patted Shiro’s shin.  “Oh, yes.  Don’t you worry.  But, see, the message was just to get you nice and relaxed. And sensitized.  Also, I wanted to show off.  Gotta get use out of my sexy skills, right?  But this is where it really starts.”  Lance paused, clearly happy to let Shiro’s curiosity build.  “See, I was thinking, you know what you like.  But, we don’t, not really.  We have an idea, and when you say something, but... well, we certainly don’t know everything.  And you’re a busy guy, Shiro.  I’m sure you did some stuff, but you can’t have tried every kink under the sun.  So!  I figured, why not take you for a test drive.”

Shiro blinked slowly, trying to keep his mind following what Lance was saying.  It was hard when there was so many words and all Shiro wanted was for Lance to fucking touch him.  “Test what?”

“Everything,” Lance drawled.  “Like I said.  Or, not everything this time.  That’s a lot.  But I got a few things.  And first...”  He patted Shiro’s back.  “Turn over.”

Shiro groaned, because moving was going to be difficult.  But he managed to flop over on his back, and tried not to feel exposed at how hard he was.  After all, that was Lance’s point in doing this.  Still, it felt a little silly to be sprawled out like this with an erection.

But Lance wasn’t looking anyway.  Instead, he was fiddling with one of the boxes on the counter.  “Okay, here’s this one.”  He grabbed it and sat down next to Shiro, riffling through.  “We’ll start off nice and easy.  I’m gunna ahead and assume pain stuff is off the menu.”

Shiro blinked slowly.  “That’s probably a good call.  I’m not sure how I’d react.  I’d be nervous of that.”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, no judgement in his voice.  “But that’s just one kind of sensation, right?  So let’s try something else.”  He pulled out what looked very much like a feather duster out and waggled it by Shiro’s chest.  “No touching, okay?  You settle and let me play.  I want to try  _ everything.” _

The heat in his voice made Shiro swallow hard, and heat twisted in his stomach.  “Okay,” he managed, licking his lips.

“Atta boy,” Lance replied, and then brushed the feather duster down Shiro’s chest.

It probably wouldn’t have been a big deal, except that Shiro’s skin was already so sensitized from the oil and massage.  It didn’t matter that Lance hadn’t touched his chest until now - it still left him shivering from each brush.

Lance dragged it down to his stomach, swirling it around his belly button in a move so sudden it made Shiro’s muscles jolt.  It almost felt ticklish, but in a way that made the squirming feel sexual instead of just annoying.

Watching him with a sharp eye, Lance hummed.  “It’s not bad, but I’m not sure it’s doing much for you.  Thoughts?”

“It’s- ah!” Shiro jolted as Lance tapped the duster over a nipple.  That, at least, got a reaction, but he thought it was mostly from the nipple itself.  “It’s fine.  Interesting.  But I think I’m keyed up for anything.  It’s not driving me wild.”

Lance hummed.  “This is the sort of thing I think would be better with a blindfold, but-”

Gaze hardening, Shiro frowned.  “No.”

“Yeah, exactly.”  Lance shrugged, unbothered.  “You are kinda ticklish though, aren’t you?”

Staring back, expression bland, Shiro stilled as the feather duster ran over his neck, gliding up his ear.  “Nope.”

Lance snorted and rolled his eyes.  “Fine, fine.  I was only going to take a little advantage.  No fun at all.  S’alright, we’ve got more.  Lesse... not sure silk would do anything that the duster thing didn’t.”  He pulled out a length of ribbon and dropped it to the side.  “But maybe this.”

This time, Lance pulled out a glove.  One that looked made from the not-leather that Hunk had dug out.  Reaching out, he cupped Shiro’s cheek, his thumb running over his bottom lip.  The material caught in interesting ways, pulling and adding an interesting texture to the already swollen flesh.  “Smell.”

Shiro did.  And he groaned.  “Could have told you this one.”

“That wouldn’t have been nearly as fun as watching it hit you,” Lance replied, voice rough.  Digging through the box, he pulled out the glove’s match, pulling that on as well.  “You’ve gone all rumble-y.  It’s nice.”

Lance placed both his hands on Shiro’s chest, then leaned down to kiss him.  This time, it was less sweet and more sloppy, especially with Shiro’s head still flat on the bed.  Slowly, Lance dragged his fingers down, seeming to enjoy the way the muscles jumped under his hands.

Blinking quickly to focus, Shiro bit his bottom lip.  “You’re... undoing all that work.”

“It was just a warm up.  And I’ll finish it off when I’m ready for this to be done.  But not yet.  Did you know that these wash well?”  Grin wicked, Lance wrapped one hand around Shiro’s cock.  He didn’t even move, just held on.

Shiro jolted like he’d been hit by a livewire.  As his mouth fell open to gasp, Lance slipped a finger inside.  The texture of it was delicious on Shiro’s tongue, heavy and organic and with that  _ smell. _  He started to suck automatically, licking at the underside and along the tip like he would a cock.

Sucking in a breath, Lance chuckled.  “Yeah, that’s a difference.  It’s pretty clear what you’re into, here.”  He worked his fingers in and out, slow and steady.  Shiro reached easily, keeping his tongue still and pressed up against them as they moved.  “Fuck, Hunk was right.  You take this so well.”

It wasn’t a surprise that they talked about Shiro among themselves.  Hell, they did it before they knew about his condition.

But somehow, the idea of Hunk describing to Lance how well Shiro could ‘take it’ made his stomach twist and heat.

Shiro wanted to exceed their expectations.  He wanted to actually give them something to talk about.

Fluttering his lashes open, Shiro dug his tongue in, sliding between the fingers.  The texture was smooth and soft, and when he opened his mouth to give stronger licks, the smell of wet leather made his eyes roll back.

Lance bent down and kissed the corner of Shiro’s mouth without pulling away the fingers.  “Look so dirty with something in your mouth,” he murmured, voice dripping with satisfaction.  “So messy and eager.  Do you like that?”

Shiro moaned.

Sliding his fingers out, Lance smirked at Shiro’s whine.  “They’ll be back,” he promised.  Then he ran his hand down Shiro’s neck, leaving a cold, wet trail.  His hand trailed down, swirling around one nipple, then the other, before finally dipping down to Shiro’s thighs.

Then he stopped his hand right over Shiro’s aching cock.  “Want me to touch?”

“Yes!” Shiro gasped, arching up, trying to force it.  But Lance pulled his hand up and away, always hovering a few inches higher.  With the glove, Shiro couldn’t even feel the heat of it.

Whining, Shiro clenched his thighs together, rubbing just for the friction.  

Lance tutted at him.  “What’s the magic word?”

Shiro bit his bottom lip, biting off a sarcastic response.  It would only draw this out.  “Please!  Please, Lance, I need it.”  And then, meeting Lance’s eyes, Shiro took a deep breath.  “I need you.”

The playful light in Lance’s eyes melted away, replaced by warmth.  

Reaching down, he switched hands and wrapped his wet, leather-clad one around Shiro’s cock.

The texture of it was amazing on his sensitive skin.  Shiro shuddered, even when Lance still didn’t move from there.  When he clenched, he leaked down onto the bed, and he knew without a doubt there was a wet spot below him.

But Lance  _ still didn’t move. _

“Wha- Lance.   _ Lance.” _  Shiro groaned, head digging back into the bed.  “C’mon.”

But Lance just looked him over, head tilted.  “Do it yourself.”

Wait.  He wanted Shiro to... 

To fuck into Lance’s hot, wet grip.  To buck like a teenager, like he couldn’t help himself.

Because Shiro couldn’t.

Mouth dry, Shiro nodded.  Then he started to thrust.

True to his word, Lance kept his hand still, and his eyes were firmly on where Shiro’s cock slid through his grasp.  And his interest was so keen and eager that Shiro couldn’t help indulging.  He slowed and smoothed the movements, making the shifting of his hips downright sinuous.

It occurred to Shiro that it looked like he was doing some kind of strange strip club performance.

It also occurred to him that he’d do far more if it meant Lance would keep touching him.

“God, look at you.  You’re so good at this.”  Lance’s other hand ran over Shiro’s stomach, riding the waves of his movements.  “Look amazing, so flushed and eager.  You want more?”

Yes.  Oh,  _ yes. _  “Please,” Shiro managed, bucking with extra force, making Lance’s hand jerk with the force of it.  “Need it so much.  I’m drenched for you.”

Lance’s eyes brightened.  “Oh, are you?”  He bit down on the glove of on the other hand, pulling it off.  Then he slid his fingers down, he pressed between Shiro’s thighs and his fingers came away shiny and bright.  “Seem’s you’re right.”

“I’d know,” Shiro muttered back, before he could help himself.

Then Lance’s eyes snapped to his, and he smirked.  “Hmm.  And I did promise you’d get to taste it again, didn’t I?”  Leaning down, he bit Shiro’s bottom lip, and tugged as he pulled back.  “How do you feel about gags?”

At first, Shiro wanted to blow off the question.  But having a flashback during sex sounded like the least fun way to end this, so he paused and gave it real thought.  “Nothing strapped onto my face,” he admitted, voice low.

“But otherwise is good?” Lance asked, looking over his face.  “Okay, just hold up three fingers if this isn’t good then, will you?”

Picking up the discarded glove, Lance bunched the fingers together. Then he pressed the whole thing to Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro’s eyes widened as he realized Lance’s plan.  Then he opened eagerly for him, and let the glove be shoved into his mouth.

The taste and smell filled Shiro’s head, leather and sex and need and heat.  And if it was ever a problem, he could just pull it out.

It was perfect.

Shiro went slack on the bed, eyes closed in pure bliss.  He gave up trying to buck and squirm or clench and hold himself back and just gave in.

“That’s it,” Lance murmured softly.  “Perfect.  Just like that.  You’re so good for me.”  He pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek.  “Now let’s finish your massage, okay?  There’s one more place that needs a good rub.”

Then Lance’s hand slipped between Shiro’s thighs again, rubbing against his hole.

It took Shiro’s hazy mind a moment to realize what Lance meant, and then his eyes widened and he whined.

Prostate massage.

Really, Shiro should have seen this coming.

Lance smiled as he pressed in two fingers.  Shiro’s hole swallowed them immediately, and when then they scissored, the slick oozed out between them.  Swirling his fingers slowly, Lance got them nice and wet, and then pressed in further.

At first, he didn’t press onto either gland directly.  Instead, Lance rubbed around the edges, close but never fully touching.  Shiro’s eyes rolled back before he finally shut them completely, giving himself over to his other senses.  Focusing on the taste and smell of leather, and the feel of Lance’s fingers, teasing on a pleasure that was nearly too much.  But Shiro still needed it.

Then, finally, Lance started to press the pad of his fingers against both glands. He started with the one for Shiro’s slick, working until Shiro was a gushing, sloppy messy around his fingers.  Then he worked up and ran over his prostate, from one side to the other, never staying touching for long.  Back and forth, slow and steady, the same unhurried pace as when he’d soothed Shiro’s muscles into relaxation.

“Lance,” Shiro gasped, hips giving a tiny, needy roll.  “I’m.... I close.  Need-”

Shushing him, Lance patted his chest.  “I got you, don’t worry.  Just relax.  Nice and loose for me.”  And Lance didn’t change his pace at all, not at first.  But slowly, minute by minute, his strokes got a bit shorter, a bit stronger, until he was rubbing tiny circles that almost never left.

Then, Lance darted forward and bit down on a nipple.

Breath catching in his throat, Shiro came.  Sparks filled his eyes, brought on by the ones in his stomach and spine and trailing through his limbs like the ember remains of a firework.

The hand slipped out, and Shiro gave a muffled sob at the wet gush it left, at the way he suddenly felt cold without a touch.  His mouth worked around the glove, but without voice.  Please.   _ Please _ come back.

And Lance did.  His hands found Shiro’s thighs, pushing them up and apart.  The air hitting the wet area made Shiro cry out, and Lance groaned.  “Fuck, you’re so eager.  Look at you.”  He was quiet for a moment, then he hummed.  “Hunk was right, remind me to get water in you after.”

God, Shiro could not care any less about that.  But luckily he didn’t have to bother, because Lance pulled him forward, until his ass was pressed to Lance’s thighs.  “Can you take me now, Shiro?  I think you can, you’ll be so loose and wet.  I want to fuck you, Shiro.”

The request pinged on something in Shiro’s hazy brain, like picking up a radio signal from deep space.  He groaned and nodded, loose and eager.

Lance slid in easily, and groaned the whole way.  “Fuck.   _ Fuck, _ Shiro.”  When he started to thrust, he almost glided in and out, and each slight shift made a wet, lewd noise.  “Oh my god, you feel so good.  Wanna do this forever.  Fuck the universe.”

At first, Shiro cracked open his eyes, frowning.  But then his hazed brain registered that it was a joke and he settled back down, content again.  He probably wasn’t going to get it up again, at least not without a lot of effort.  But having Lance use him while he was fucked out felt right.  It felt comfortable.

Shoving his face into Shiro’s neck, Lance came with a sob, grinding in with a few more jerky rabbit thrusts.  Then he pulled out and picked his head back up, watching.  “Perfect.  You’re  _ perfect.” _

“Glad to be of service,” Shiro murmured.  “Mmm.  Massage worked too well.  No more bones.”

Laughing, Lance beamed at him.  “Glad to be of service,” he parroted.  He flopped down next to Shiro, content and warm.  “We’ll have to clean up soon.  Later.”  Instead, he kissed along Shiro’s shoulder and up to his neck.  “You know, I had more ideas to try.  There’s some ice in there, and I have a thing of oil that’s supposed to heat up.”

Shiro groaned as heat tried to course through him.  “Shush.  Give me ten minutes.”

Smiling, Lance kissed his shoulder again.  “I can do that.”  Then he paused, mischievous.  “Well, maybe five.”

Eh.  Shiro could work with that.


	5. Sweetest Submission

“Ah, Shiro,” Allura called. 

Turning, still balancing his plate of snacks in one hand, Shiro nodded.  “Hello, Princess.  Did you need something?”

She frowned softly, eyes roaming over Shiro’s face.  “Coran told me.”

Shiro winced and put the plate down on the table.  That wasn’t a surprise.  Shiro had told Coran he could, now that the cat was out of the bag.  He hadn’t been exactly eager to talk about it again, and Coran had seemed like he could explain it to Allura better.

That and, well, she was a Princess.  And their commander, essentially.  The idea of talking about it to her about this had made his throat close up.  So he took Coran’s offer, and tried not to feel too much like a coward for it.

“I see,” Shiro replied slowly, finally meeting her eyes.  He opened his mouth to say more, then closed it again.  Because he had no idea what to say until he knew what she thought about it.

Allura’s eyes were still locked on his face.  Slowly, she stepped forward, until they were only a few feet apart.  “I understand why you would wish to keep this private.  I’m certain it was deeply uncomfortable for you.  But in the future, I will ask you not to hide anything that could affect your performance or concentration in the field.”

Wincing, Shiro nodded.  “I promise,” he replied, rather than the ‘yes, commander’ that wanted to escape.  It was a fair thing to call him on.  Maybe it wouldn’t have changed anything, because he was still the only Black Paladin they had, but the rest of them could have looked out for him when the symptoms were at their worst.  Coran had tried, Shiro thought, but there was only so much he could do when he had to keep it a secret.

In hindsight, Shiro owed Coran a serious apology present for the position he’d put him in.

“Good,” Allura replied simply.  Then she smiled, expression suddenly lightening.  “And how are you feeling?” 

Shiro blinked, surprised by the sudden tone shift.  “Good,”  he parroted.  Then he actually considered the question.  “Better, I think.  It’s easier, now.”

Nodding, Allura gave him a warm look.  “I’m glad.  I feel I should have known you were struggling so badly.”  When Shiro opened his mouth, she held up a hand.  “Coran has already walked me through it.  He made it clear how much effort you put into hiding it.  Nonetheless, it is my job to make sure you all are prepared and healthy as possible.”

“You didn’t have any behavior reference to compare me to,” Shiro pointed out.  “No one did.  Even Keith couldn’t have known why things changed, and he’s the only one who really knew me before the captivity.”

Allura nodded slowly, but didn’t look convinced.  “I still wish...”  She trailed off, then seemed to draw herself up.  “I wish to help now, since I couldn’t then.”

Oh.  Shiro’s eyes widened as his stomach dropped.  “That... I’ve been telling the others that if they only want to help for the symptoms, then I’d prefer not to.  I don’t want anyone to feel obligated or guilty.”  The idea of being the crew’s pity fuck, touched out of necessity to keep him at his best rather than for any personal enjoyment made his stomach feel like ice.

Silence was his answer.  Allura’s eyes were wide now, so Shiro nodded.  Glad he’d nipped it in the bud, then.  

But when he turned to pick his plate buck up, Allura moved.  She wrapped her arms around Shiro’s waist and pulled him close.  “It was a reason to consider it and approach you.  But I would not object to the opportunity, with or without the changes.  You are pleasing, and would have made a good Royal Consort, if you did not have more pressing obligations.”

Absurdly, for all that had happened over the past week or so, something like that still made Shiro blush.  Or maybe it was the thought of himself in the role, luxuriating in her bed, nothing more pressing to do then deal with court gossip and please and pleasure her.

...Right.  Focusing.

“I appreciate that,” Shiro answered honestly, and he leaned back just slightly into her.  Despite being smaller, she didn’t stumble at all from the extra weight.  “And I guess I can’t complain when I’ve had the same reaction.”

Allura nosed at the back of Shiro’s neck, her breath ghosting over the tiny hairs, and it made his entire body suddenly feel that much more sensitive.  “You would not have considered these relationships you’ve made?”

“Not in the same way,” Shiro replied.  “On Earth there are rules.  For good reasons.”

Humming, interested but not invested, Allura pressed a small kiss to the top of Shiro’s spine, and he could feel the curve of her smile when he shivered in response.  “We do not have such a thing,” she replied.  “I only refrained due to the weight of what you were already dealing with.  I suppose it was for the best, if it would have bothered you.”

Shiro swallowed hard.  “Bother isn’t the right word.”

Chuckling, Allura smiled.  “Hmm.  Your heart is beating so quickly now.”

...Could she feel his heartbeat from where they were pressed together, or could she hear that?  Huh.

Her hand palmed over Shiro’s stomach, wide and warm, and something about the gesture made Shiro relax further into her. “Perhaps I could show you what being a Royal Consort would entail?  To see if I might entice you to a different position.”

Okay, Shiro had definitely been spending too much time with Matt and Lance, because it was on the tip of his tongue to reply ‘You could entice me to several new positions.’  Instead he nodded and leaned into the touch, the turned to kiss the palm.

Allura’s eyes heated, hot enough to burn.  Shiro shivered under the intensity, seduced just by the force of her want.

“Come with me,” Allura replied, and Shiro bit his lip against another unfortunate joke.  Instead he held onto her hand as she tugged him down the hall and toward her chambers.

While Shiro had occasionally seen a glance into Allura’s room, he’d never been inside it before.  The harsh metals were disguised by draped, expensive looking fabric, mostly in soft pinks, and there seemed to be some kind of soft perfume scenting the air.

All in all, it definitely looked more lived in than the paladin quarters.  Shiro spared a thought that he should finally start decorating his own quarters.  He’d always treated them like he had his dorm, Spartan and bare.  It was the military’s, not his.

But that didn’t need to be the case.  Especially since this wasn’t a temporary assignment.

“Sit,” Allura ordered, and Shiro perked himself on the foot of her bed, watching her slip out of her shoes and then step to the closet.  “First, we need a proper outfit for you.”

Brows up, Shiro leaned back on his hands.  The whole situation was absurd enough that it was finally starting to break him away from the military structure he was so comfortable in.  And it should have made him nervous, but instead it was...

Honestly, it was just kind of silly.

It was hard to look at Allura and think ‘Commanding Officer’ when she taking this dress up game so seriously.  Hopefully that wouldn’t be a problem later, but for now it just made him smile.

“Outfit?” Shiro questioned teasingly.  “Are you saying you don’t like how I dress, Princess?”

Sticking her head back out, Allura shot him a bland look.  “It’s fine for you, but it is not the dress of a Royal Consort.”  With a quiet tsk, she ducked back in and went back to digging.  It took her a few moments, but she made a satisfied noise and came back out.  “I believe this should fit you.”

“Should I question why you have the appropriate clothes in my size?” Shiro asked, brows up.

Allura blinked, as though surprised by the question.  “I have most of my outfits in several sizes,” she explained slowly.  “Because I shift.”

That didn’t explain the- ah, hell.  This wasn’t worth the fight.  Instead, he eyed the outfit, which seemed to shift and shimmer oddly in the light.  Shiro wasn’t sure it was possible to get it on without turning it into a knot unless he could change shape too.  But the fabric looked soft.  It would feel nice, once on properly. 

Glancing at her through his bangs, Shiro offered a smile.  “Will you help me get it on?”

Allura returned the expression, eyes heated again.  Automatically, Shiro clenched, pressing his thighs together.  “There’s no other proper way to put this on,” she replied, nearly a purr.  “But your shirt will need to come off first.”

Swallowing hard, Shiro nodded, then unzipped his vest.  Allura’s eyes followed the motion with clear satisfaction.  The almost predatory grace should have made Shiro nervous, but instead he relaxed under it.  It was obviously what she wanted, and Shiro was going to enjoy the ride.  Once the vest was off, he tilted his head.  “Should I stand?”

“Yes,” Allura replied, gesturing for him to come closer with her hand.

Pulling himself up, Shiro hesitated for only a moment before pulling his shirt off as well.  Then he stood in front of her and tried to keep his breathing controlled.  He didn’t succeed, but it was better to focus on at that then how he felt, scared and bared in front of Allura, who was flawless as ever.

She didn’t seem to mind, though, circling him in a way that made Shiro feel like he was about to be consumed.  At first he stiffened, not sure about the sensation, but the open approval on her face made him slowly unwind.  It didn’t feel like he was her entertainment, like he’d be throw into an arena for her personal enjoyment.  He felt…

Oddly, Shiro felt like a piece of art, being appraised at a gallery.

He wasn’t sure what the difference was, but he was glad for it anyway.

“Arms up,” Allura finally said.  It was barely a command by tone, as if she didn’t need to bother actually ordering.  She knew he’d do as she said.

She wasn’t wrong, either.  Shiro raised his arms, at first to his shoulders, and then above his head when she gestured to go higher. Allura pulled the silken garment over his head, and then threaded the sleeves onto his arms.  What had looked like a solid piece of fabric at first turned out to be many overlapping, horizontal strips.  It was made of such a dark, rich material that once it settled into place, Shiro had trouble telling where one ended and the other began.  It reached the top of his thighs, barely covering his ass.  If he hadn’t been wearing his pants, he would have been exposed every time he shifted.

Shiro suspected that might be intentional.

“You look lovely,” Allura told him, something about her tone nearly smug.

He offered a slightly baffled smile back.  “Thank you.”

The whole thing felt a little silly, until Allura snaked her fingers between the strips across his chest, flicking over his nipples in the process.  His gasp only made her grin.

Ah.  That was the point of this.  Constant access.  That did make sense.

“Would you allow me to play with you more?” She asked softly.  “There are jewels as well, and markings that would be appropriate for this station.”

This had officially turned into Allura making Shiro into her doll to dress-up.

He was surprised at how little that bothered him.  If anything, it was the opposite.  It was nice, to have that kind of direct, warm attention.  To be treated like something to be decorated and made pretty.  Pampered.

So Shiro nodded, mouth just slightly parted, and she beamed and took his hand.

He was led to something not unlike a boudoir, with a huge mirror and it’s own lights, as well as several boxes of what looked like makeup and jewelry products.  It was still slightly strange, that those things carried over to another, totally alien culture.  But they also had lions, so Shiro had learned to roll with that.

Sitting Shiro down in the chair, Allura placed her hands on his shoulders.  They were heavy and warm, moving with a delicate, graceful precision as she ran her fingers over the fabric of the shirt.  “Your eyes are lovely as they are, I don’t need to do anything there.  But perhaps a gloss for your lips?  Or, if you prefer, we could apply a color.  It will smear soon, but that has a charm of it’s own, does it not?”  She reached up, running her thumb over his bottom lip, and grinned at him in the mirror.

Shiro could picture it easily.  Lipstick applied, lasting for all of a few minutes before it was smeared over her shoulders and his mouth.  And later, other places, like her thighs or the sheets.

“Color would be nice,” he offered, and in the mirror he could see his eyes glazing over.

Allura noticed too, and she smirked and kissed his temple.  “Agreed.”  Running a hand through his hair, she hummed. “And I have a circlet that would look lovely on you, if you’d like.”

Considering, Shiro tilted his head, leaning slightly into the touch.  “Will it get in the way?”

“I don’t think so,” Allura replied easily.  “Though, you may find it distracting if you aren’t used to such things.”

Shiro inclined his head.  “I can’t say I’ve worn many.”

“We can pass on the jewelry, then.  A necklace is more likely to be a bother, and your ears are too small for piercings.”

Brows up, Shiro took her hand in his own and led it to his right earlobe.  “Not true. Though mine healed up years ago.”

“Oh!  None of you had one.  I assumed it wasn’t something your ears could do.”  Allura ran the pads of her fingers over the hard scarring that was left of Shiro’s piercing.

Shiro snorted.  “Well, the military doesn’t usually allow them.  They’re a grabbing point, and they rip out fairly easily, with enough force.  You didn’t exactly end up with a large sample group of humans, you know.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s true.  It’s easy to forget.”  Allura rested her chin on top of Shiro’s head, considering.  “Would you like it redone?”

Shiro hummed, considering it.  “Not right now,” he decided.  “They still aren’t the best for combat.  But I admit, having a communicator on hand all the time would be convenient.  If I could remember to take it off before we got out of the lions, maybe.”

Kissing the top of his head, Allura smiled.  “If you wish to, just let myself or Coran know.  We’ll be happy to assist you.  And you would look lovely with it.”  She pulled back enough to card her fingers through his bangs again, pulling them back and smoothing them in with the rest of his hair, until it looked slicked back.  “For now, we’ll stick to the coloring and facial markings.”

Shiro opened his mouth to ask what color, but then paused.  This was Allura’s show, and it wasn’t like he was going to see it once they were away from the mirror, so what did it matter?  Instead he smiled and nodded.

Turning his chair, Allura opened a small pot and dipped a brush into it.  The bristles came out a dark wine-like red.  Using her fingertips to hold his chin in place, Allura opened her mouth, and raised her brows until Shiro copied the expression.  Then she carefully painted over his lips, eyes bright with concentration.  Once she was done, she took another pot, and this time dipped a finger into it.  It came out glossy, and she applied that to his lips, giving the lipstick shine.  

“Lovely,” Allura declared, her own lips curled up.

Glancing at the mirror, Shiro considered.  At first look, it was odd to see himself with lipstick on, but it wasn’t bad, either.  Just not what he expected, the same way the scar still managed to surprise him when he looked from the corner of his eye.  But this was a much nicer shock.  

Shiro nodded to her, smiling back.  He could feel the product on them as his mouth moved, which was strange, but not unpleasant.  “It’s a good color.”

“Good.”  With that, Allura pulled over yet another pot and a clean brush.  This one was thicker and came to a small point.  “Tilt your head back and close your eyes.”

Obeying, Shiro tensed slightly until he felt the brush touch right below the corners of his eyes.  It was slightly cold, but otherwise just felt like a strange, ineffective tickle.  There was a chill after the bristles moved away from the ink left behind.

It took a few minutes, and more than once Allura had to pause to gently wipe away a spot and try again.  Likely, this wasn’t something she’d done in a long time, even without counting the time she’d slept.  Once she was done, she repeated the process on the other eye, this time much more quickly, then blew gently over his face.  “There.”

Shiro opened his eyes, openly curious what she’d done.  But he was still facing her, so instead of the mirror, he saw her expression of open lust.

Mouth dry, Shiro clenched his thighs.  The look ran through him like electricity, and he could feel his underwear start to stick to his hole from the moisture.

Before he could properly react, Allura bent down to kiss him, cupping his jaw and biting at his bottom lip in a way that screamed ‘mine’.  Which Shiro didn’t mind at all.  

When she pulled away, Allura spun him again to face the mirror.  “Now you look like a proper consort.”

Lines and dots like drawings of constellations ran along the tops of Shiro’s cheeks, for the corners of his eyes, curving down where an Altean’s marks could be, and finishing just shy of where his scar ended on either side.  The ink looked black, but it shimmered in the light whenever Shiro moved.  If there was a significance to the lines, they passed right over Shiro’s head, but he liked the look of them.

And clearly, so did Allura.  Which mattered much more right now.

“I like it,” he offered, glancing over to watch her face, rather than her reflection.  “If you like, I wouldn’t mind doing this again, when there’s less… urgency.  That way you wouldn’t have to skip anything like the jewelry.”

Allura nodded, meeting his eyes.  “I’d like that.  Maybe you can show me what you do to your eyes.”

“It’s similar to this,” Shiro admitted.  “I’d be happy to show you.”  Actually, Shiro had found something like Allura’s pots in storage, and he’d been using that.  He’d assumed it was just ink, and now he hoped he hadn’t accidentally started using the royal family’s consort make-up stash to do eyeliner.  Awkward.

Leaning over, Allura kissed him again, slow and messy.  He opened his mouth to her automatically, and she took advantage to explore.

That was another one, that kissing was universal.  Shiro wondered idly if maybe Alteans had been on Earth at some point, long ago, and-

Allura’s hand cupped the back of his neck, yanking him up closer to her as she deepened the kiss, and Shiro no longer gave a damn about anything but the heat between them.

“I believe you mentioned urgency?” Allura murmured, nearly a purr.  Closer than a human could make to the noise, at least.  “I would be remiss in my duties to the consort not to see to those needs of yours.”

Shiro’s lips quirked up.  “You know me.  Needy and demanding.”

That earned him a snort.  “Actually, I’m much more interested in seeing what it takes to make you beg.”

In this context?  Not much.  But Shiro didn’t need to let Allura know that, so he only shot her a smirk.

Her hand slipped behind Shiro’s back, burrowing between the strips to touch bare skin as she pulled him up.  “We shall see, then,” she replied, eyes bright.  “To bed.”

“Yes, Princess,” Shiro murmured, arching into her from the pull.  She half carried him across the room, not allowing him to pull away even to properly get his feet under him.  Soon he was sprawled over the bed, Allura over him.

She looked him over, gaze heated and pleased, like a cat with it’s prey.  “Coran said you require penetrative sex?”

It said a lot about how far gone Shiro was that the sentence wasn’t a turn off.  Instead he nodded, biting on his bottom lip.  He could feel the lipstick smearing from the move, but couldn’t be bothered to care that he was ruining her work so quickly.  It was made to be messed up anyway.  “I enjoy much more than that, but yes, that’s what deals with the symptoms best.”

Allura shook her head.  She looked like she wanted to comment on it, but stopped at the last moment.  Shiro was glad, if he was being honest.  There wasn’t much he wanted to talk about less, when he was about to get fucked.

Instead, Allura spread his thighs, carefully pushing them apart like she wasn’t sure exactly how far they went or how well they moved.  “I’ll keep that in mind.  For this moment, I suspect the easiest thing to do is to mirror your genitalia, until I’m more familiar with your anatomy.  We don’t know that anything else would be comfortable or safe for you, yet.”

“We can talk about it another time,” Shiro offered.  “But for now, yes.”  But he paused, eyes glazing.  “Feel free to personalize it.”

Allura’s lips quirked up.  “I had no other intentions.  Now, let’s see.”  First, she undid his boots, and pulled them and the socks off with no more than the minimum care for another’s property.  Then she placed his hands on his shins and curved her palms around, as though testing his anatomy.  Slowly, pressing down enough for Shiro to feel every glacial inch of her movements, she slid her hands higher and higher, until they reached the waistband of his pants.  It was a nearly excruciating pace, and Shiro desperately hoped this wasn’t the speed she planned on using for most of the night.

Meeting his eyes, Allura flashed him a smirk.  And that was when he realized she was purposefully teasing him.

Well, two could play at that game.

Eyes narrowed, Shiro locked his gaze on her face, watching for every slight change as he arched with the touches, smooth and sinuous.  “Please, Princess,” he gasped, exposing his neck.  “I want to feel you.”

Allura’s eyes widened, the confident expression cracking.  Then she narrowed her eyes right back, seeing through his motivations almost instantly.  Slipping her hands under his knees, Allura pushed them to his chest, until Shiro was best double.  “I do not believe it is up to you to set the pace, my Consort.”

As much as Shiro wanted to reply, the causal show of strength - and it was one, because Shiro couldn’t push back a single inch against her iron grip - sparked the heat in him anew.  All he could do was moan, expression going slack with want, and he suspected that Allura could see the dampness seeping through his pants.

Mouth slightly parted in return, Allura’s eyes roamed over Shiro’s blissed expression.  For the first time, she didn’t just look wanting or amused.  Now there was a hint of awe to her expression.  She let go with one hand, reaching out to brush her knuckles against his cheek.  Shiro leaned into the touch automatically, but caught himself as his mind reasserted itself.  Instead, he arched his brows at her in challenge.

But apparently Allura had a new game, because she only ran her thumb over his bottom lip, smearing the lipstick yet again.  “That expression, and that noise,” she murmured.  “Can you do it again?”

Brow furrowing, Shiro considered.  “It would be forced,” he admitted.  “It’s automatic.”

Allura nodded, slightly distant.  Then she let go of his legs, letting both of them thump back to the bed as she popped open his waistband and started to tug his pants off.  “I suppose we’ll have to inspire it in you again,” she replied, eyes narrowed in calculation.

“I suppose,” Shiro replied, at this point feeling like he was just holding on for the ride.  He wasn’t even exactly sure what he’d done that had set her off like this.  Honestly, he’d lost the plot there for a moment, his mind skipping away completely as the lust took over, so whatever it was she saw, Shiro hadn’t been aware of doing.

Once his pants were off, Allura wrapped a hand around his cock, running her thumb along the curve in open curiosity.  “Interesting.”  And, okay, the clinical nature of it was a little less fun.  It hadn’t been a problem with Matt’s doctor routine, who was unable to take a situation seriously for longer than a minute at a time, but Allura’s sharp, calculating gaze wasn’t doing much for Shiro.

Luckily, it didn’t last long.  Which was good, because he didn’t exactly want to have to talk about it.  Allura moved to cup his balls, nodded to herself, and then moved on, simple as that.  Then her fingers dipped between his thighs, and her lips curled up at the moisture she already found sliding down them.  “Eager, are we?”

“You could say that,” he replied, keeping his own tone as dry as possible.

Considering him, Allura nodded.  “Will fingers do any harm to you?”

Shiro started to shake his head, then paused.  “Careful with your nails,” he replied.  “It’s sensitive skin, and a tear there can get serious easily.”

Nodding, Shiro felt Allura’s hand shift where it was pressed against his thighs.  When she ran a finger around the rim of his hole, the could tell that she’d changed her nails so that they were trimmed neatly down.

Well, that was useful.

Then, Allura’s finger slid inside, and Shiro stopped analyzing anything.

“That’s it,” she murmured, voice rough, and whatever she’d liked before must have been there again.  Maybe Shiro should be paying attention to that, but it required brain power, and that wasn’t happening right now.  It felt too good to be finally pressed open, and her curious touches quickly found the slick gland, rubbing directly on it.

Which, okay, pushed this from good to too good.

“S-stop,” Shiro gasped, jolting from the heavy presses.  She froze immediately, eyes snapping to meet his face.  “Sensitive.  Gentle.  Work up.”

Allura nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his thigh.  “I understand.  My apologies.”

Nodding dazedly, Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “It’s alright.  Just to let you know.”  Slowly, as she stayed still, his mind started to reorganize into it’s proper state, and he could focus on her again.  “There’s another slightly higher for reproductive purposes, and both of them- ah!”

This time, Allura didn’t quite touch, but she was only a hair’s breadth away, and she pressed down with enough force to make Shiro see stars.  His breath caught, and his felt his whole face go slack.  There was nothing he could do about it, when his eyes would only roll back and his mouth would only groan.

The pleasure only lasted a few seconds, and slowly Shiro was able to gain enough control over his face to blink.  Why was she moving in such short bursts?  Was there a pattern to it?  Maybe it had been his talking that had-

“Ahh!”

Again, this time brushing the gland for just a moment.

It took a few more cycles of that before Shiro realized what she was doing.

Every time Shiro started to think again, started to get his mind back in order and focus, she would touch.  And she’d keep that up until his mind was completely blank, then stop and wait for him to try again, before going right back to it.

Which was breaking his brain.

Sobbing as his hard won realization was washed away with pleasure, Shiro scrambled at the sheets.  He started to reach for Allura, desperate for touch, for more, to make it last longer than just a few seconds.  This was never going to be enough for him to come, the feast and famine approach too abrupt and far apart, and-

_ Ah! _

Gone, again.  Lost.  

Each time it took him longer to come back, to claw his way back to consciousness.  He gasped, breath catching, only barely seeing Allura’s bright eyes watching him with naked greed and want, her face flushed and sweaty.  Even just the glimpse made him clench around her fingers.

Shiro wasn’t even exactly sure why we was bothering to try and stay aware, anymore.  What was there to think about, anyway?  He trusted Allura, and he obeyed her anyway.  But what was it that she was getting out of this whe-

_ Pleasure.  _ There had to be slick all over Allura’s hand, drenching the sheets under him as well.  Was that comfortable for her?  Maybe he should-

_ Heat. Pleasure.   _ So fucking good, coursing through him like a shock. Moisture slipping out past her hand, down his thighs, wetting the sheets below.

But this time it was different.  This time, Allura didn’t physically move her hand.

Instead, Shiro just felt the pleasure, conditioned like a dog to a bell, only this time it was to his own thoughts, his brain pulling itself together, and-

_ Pleasure.   _

Shiro gave in.

All the tension left him as he blinked dazedly at the ceiling.  Sliding her fingers out of him, Allura leaned over, her hair falling in a curly, white cascade to settle next to his head like a curtain.  “Beautiful,” she pronounced, tone deeply satisfied.

Shiro wasn’t sure why - and when he tried to think about it, his brain skipped and hazed out in pleasure, losing the thought anyway - so he only smiled in return.

“Good boy,” she murmured fondly, kissing his slack mouth.  By the time he started to respond, she was already pulling back.  Then Allura started to undo her dress, unzipping with practiced ease. Hmm, was it considered being flexible, when a species could shapeshift, because-

_ Pleasure.   _

Shiro was still blinking his hazed over eyes to focus when Allura pressed against him again.  This time, it was warm skin to skin, and Shiro couldn’t resist moving into the touch.  It felt so good, so gentle.  He’d gone so long without a friendly touch to his bare skin, and even after getting plenty the past week or so, Shiro still craved it like going without food for a day.  Not life threatening, but distracting.  Needy.

Holding onto his knees again, Allura pushed up his thighs, like she had before.  But this time, there was no dignity or thoughts holding Shiro back, and he moaned, loud and shamelessly.  When she glanced down at his hole, his spread his thighs wider, instinctively preparing to make entrance easier.  To aid that, Shiro craned his neck, trying to see what Allura had shifted to.

It looked like a human cock.  In fact, it was nearly identical to Shiro’s, except that she’d changed the color to match her own skin.

Hm, was it weird to be fucked by a color changed version of his own cock?  Shiro hadn’t really considered what-

Eyes rolling back from the conditioned pleasure, Shiro whined as he felt slick escape him, dripping down his ass and onto the bedsheets.

And that must have been the final straw, because Allura finally got up on her knees and lined up, then pressed in.

Pleasure, but real this time.  No longer just a memory, but the real thing, as Allura ruthlessly shifted to- oh.  Not shifted position.  Shifted shape, because she was getting a little thicker, filling him more fully, shaped in a way to brush both glands perfectly.

Sobbing with it, Shiro arched down, trying to get more, somehow, any way he could get.  “Please.”

Allura bent forward, pushing between his legs to kiss him (and okay, yes, those were breasts.  Did that make Alteans mammalian, and-  _ ahh _ ).

Then she pulled her hips back and, after a moment, pressed back in hard.

All Shiro could do was hold onto her arms and keen as she continued to nip his bottom lip.

After all the tease and the build-up, there Shiro was already painfully pent up.  And Allura had done something, because there was no way that was just a slightly larger version of Shiro’s cock anymore.  It rubbed deliciously, like there were new, blunt ridges, pressing against the two spots inside that made it impossible to feel anything but need.  Eventually Allura pulled back, but she replaced her mouth with a thumb.  She slipped it inside his mouth, and seemed fascinated by the way he suckled automatically, eyes closed in pure bliss.  

Each thrust sent her in fully, smacking her thighs to his ass with a wet noise from the sheer excess of slick, and Shiro sobbed nearly in time with her thrusts.  It was building up in him, a fire stoked from every perfect thrust, and-

And Shiro came, and whatever was left of his mind whited out into nothing.

 

When he came to, Shiro’s mouth was dry from hanging open, and his throat was probably raw from all the noises he’d been making.  Allura was still pressed in fully, eyes wide and her hair sticking to her face and neck from sweat.  Something in her eyes was almost wild, and her hips gave another sharp, tiny jolt as-

Huh.  Weird feeling.  Her come - seed?  Ejaculate?  Slick?  Shiro didn’t know - was thicker than his own, and when she finally pulled out, it dribbled slowly like syrup.

Reaching out, Shiro let out a wordless plea, and Allura wrapped herself around him in response.  Immediately, he nuzzled into her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent.  Unlike his sweat, she smelled sweet and nearly floral, nearly perfume-esque.  He let out a low rumble, pleased with it, and snuffled in contentedly.

Chuckling warmly, Allura pet her hand through his hair. “Are you alright, there?  Did I push you too hard?”

“Can’t think still,” Shiro reported.  “Ask later.”

That only made her laugh harder, and she planted a kiss onto the top of his head.  “One hopes it’s temporary.  Then again, you were quite lovely that way.  I couldn’t resist.  Maybe we’ll convince you to be a consort yet.”

“I like my brain,” Shiro replied, just a hint of a childish sulk to the tone.  “You like my brain.”

“True,” Allura replied.  “Perhaps that’s why it was so fun.  I know how intelligent you are, when factoring in your species’ slower development.  So it’s all the more fun to turn it off for the moment.”

Shiro snorted.  “Please don’t do the the smug Altean thing in bed.  It’s really not inspiring.”

Kissing his head again, Allura nodded.  “I’ll refrain from pointing out our obvious differences in the future,” she agreed.  “In bed, at least.”

Good enough.  Pulling his head back, Shiro shot her a still dazed smile.  “Thank you for helping.  And for the job offer.”

“It stands for as long as you want,” Allura replied.  “Hmm, we didn’t mess your lips up nearly as much as I thought we would.  Next time?”

“Next time I’ll show you what humans do with their mouths in bed,” Shiro agreed.  “That’ll do it.”

“That sounds promising.  I look forward to it.”

***

Later, Shiro cleaned himself off quickly.  He didn’t bother to do more than rinse off his thighs and wipe off all the lipstick he could still feel smeared over his mouth.  It was a lot of effort, and as he could get through the afternoon, he could shower later.  

With his brain still not fully cooperating, Shiro didn’t think it through before he pulled on his pants and told Allura he was going to go help Hunk set up for dinner.

So when he wandered into the dining room, he was still wearing the eye markings and the shirt.

“Nice look,” Lance commented, brows up.  “Going native on us?”

“Hm?”  It took Shiro a moment, but then he glanced down at the shirt.  “Oh, yes, the Princess-”

Coran picked his head up at the mention of Allura.  Then he saw Shiro’s shirt and face as he took a sip from his glass.

With a painful sounding noise, Coran choked and sprayed water across the table, getting both Shiro and Lance.  It took a solid five minutes for him to breathe properly again.

When Allura joined them shortly after, she seemed perfectly calm and composed.  Which was just a little annoying, given that Shiro felt like his legs are going to turn to goo at any moment.

Then she glanced at Coran’s still pink face and Shiro’s outfit and smirked.

Shiro groaned and scrubbed his face.

Somehow, he felt like he’d stumbled into a lot more than he’d meant to, this time.

Business as usual, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, and welcome back to Filthy Bottom!Shiro Smut Hour! 
> 
> While this fic is marked as done in terms of chapters, because this was as far as I had planned, I'm considering going farther with it. Along with the Matt/Keith chapter that was teased earlier, I have a thought for a 'Hunk and Lance play with Shiro for Science (and also to get laid)' chapter. If there's any other pairings or kinks you'd like to see, let me know here or at [my tumblr.](http://bosstoaster.tumblr.com)
> 
> For now, have vague expectations for more Allura/Shiro D/s fic, as well as a surprise OT3 ~~that I promised would come out after the holiday season, and look when it is~~


	6. Can't Get Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya miss me?
> 
> So uh there's probably still the Shiro/Lance/Hunk one coming, no worries, and other stuff on the way but yes here you go. By popular demand.

The first problem was that, given everything else going on in their lives, sometimes they just didn’t have a lot of time on their hands.

The second problem was that Shiro was bad at asking for help.

It had been well over two weeks since Shiro had tracked anyone down for some relief.  Part of that was on him, yes, but part of it was just the circumstances.  They’d been scattered across the universe, and Shiro had been in far too much pain to think about anything but that the was probably dying and what to do about that.  After he’d been in the pod, which healed the wounds but did nothing for other symptoms, and after it had taken all he had to get the team to listen, to look for the coordinates, to trust Ulaz.  

Ulaz, who had been there with him.

Ulaz, who had worked with the druids.

Ulaz, who had set him free.

Ulaz, who was still on-board.

He nearly hadn’t been.  In fact, Ulaz had tried not to be, with how he’d nearly dove head first at the robeast.

It was terrifying to think, but if the rest of the team hadn’t been so aware of the depth of Shiro’s physical changes, Ulaz might have died there.  But all of them understood Shiro’s desperate need for answers, considering how he’d suffered when he been surprised by his new needs.

Within the complicated, chaotic back-and-forth of Voltron, Hunk and Pidge had surged, and all five of them had argued for Ulaz to eject and let them get the little ship in the robeast themselves.

Ulaz had agreed, and Shiro spent the rest of the fight all too aware of the fragility of one life, hanging in open space, while a battle of monsters raged around him.

Now, Ulaz was on their ship.

Now, they’d shaken Zarkon’s tracking, they’d learned more about the Black Lion, they’d met the rest of the Blades and learned about Keith.

(Didn’t that explain a lot?)

Now they’d fought, they’d won, and they’d found Shiro again.

Now, they finally had a free night, and Shiro had no more excuses.

He needed more than the toys he’d used, pushing himself to orgasm as fast as possible to stave off the worst of the symptoms.  But Shiro had been tired, and he hadn’t wanted to dedicate the time when any moment they could get the alert that Zarkon was hovering over them again.  Then, later, it had been one situation after another.  Shiro simply hadn’t had time.

So Shiro was the worst he’d been in a long while.  The aches and cramps and heat demanded that he provide his body with what it needed.  But Shiro couldn’t make himself cry out.  Couldn’t bring himself to ask.  By now it was awkward, and he felt awful.  Instead, he leaned against the wall of the hallway and shuddered.  If he could get back to his own room, Shiro could deal with it for the night and tackle talking to someone tomorrow.

That was how Ulaz found him.

“You should not stress your body like this,” Ulaz murmured.  He stepped over to stand next to Shiro’s shoulder and reached out, then paused.

It was a familiar gesture.  Ulaz didn’t seem to know how to interact with Shiro physically.  They were both too aware of the part he’d played before he’d freed Shiro.  And with his body reacting the way it was, Shiro hadn’t pushed him to, not when they needed to concentrate.

Right now, it was a goddamn tease.

Shiro turned, forcing himself to straighten.  “You probably know more about it than I do.”

Eyes widening, Ulaz sighed.  “Maybe.  I am surprised at how well you have done with how little information you have.  I was not involved with the process, but I have an overview of it.  If you would like, I will attempt to answer your questions.”

Answers.  Shiro’s heart pounded harder.

It turned out his curiosity was greater than his need.

“My room?” He asked.  “I’d prefer not to get into this kind of discussion in public.”

Ulaz considered him, one ear flickering.  “Is that wise?”

Maybe not.  But Shiro trusted Ulaz.  He’d proven himself several times over now.  “Please.”

The word made Ulaz fold immediately.  “If you would prefer.”

Stepping into his room, Shiro sat down hard and shuddered when it jolted sensation through him.  It wasn’t unpleasant so much as a reminder of how needy he was.

Ulaz stood for a moment, looming tall, but after a moment he seemed to sense Shiro’s discomfort with that and sat as well.  “What do you wish to know?”

Everything.

But one question stood out.  “Why?  I can guess, but…”

Ulaz took a deep breath.  “You were… difficult to control.  It was a long-standing frustration of Haggar’s.  Each time she thought you complacent, you would buck at an order or subvert her.  The most successful method of gaining your obedience was found to be starvation, but that was not an effective long term strategy.  Within days you would weaken, and it undermined the point.  So rather than deny a need your body required to function, Haggar created one that would harm you to remove without compromising your ability to fight.”

Which would be why Shiro was able to power through it for the months before the secret came out.

“It wasn’t for… breeding purposes, or something?  I know humans and Galra are biologically compatible.”

Ulaz shook his head.  “No, making you able to give birth was never part of the plan.  Pregnancy would have been a bother, after all.”  Seeing Shiro’s expression, he sighed.  “I am trying to explain from her perspective, not my own.  I perhaps did not object strenuously to this one, but I feared the starvation would go too far one day and you would die before you could be rescued.”

Eyes on his lap, Shiro scowled.  “It would have been better than being hers.”

“I disagree,” Ulaz replied, voice gentle.  “You survived, and you did all this good.  I am more validated than I had any right to dream.”  His lips curled up.  “Kolivan will never forgive me for being proven so wrong.”

Shiro smiled back, shaky but amused.  “He gained knowledge.”

There was a pause, then Ulaz let out a loud burst of noise.  At first, Shiro stared, unsure what was going on, but then he realized Ulaz was laughing.  Laughing so hard he’d choked on it.  “I will use that next time he objects.  Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Shiro replied, relaxing further.  Ulaz was easy to talk to in a way that reminded Shiro of Keith.  For a spy, he was incredibly upfront.  Or maybe that was the point - he had spent so much time lying he didn’t see the point anymore.

It made Shiro feel like he could trust his answers.  Even if he didn’t like them.

Hesitating, Shiro swallowed hard and stared at the wall.  “Was I always… starved?  Or did she ever, um…?”

“No,” Ulaz replied, voice so soft it was nearly a whisper.  “She never did.  This was done very soon before I was able to free you.  You had only gone through one of the cycles.  It did not work how she wanted it to.  You were not malleable.  Miserable, yes, but you still did not bend.  Because of that, you got no relief.”  Folding his hands in his lap, Ulaz looked over, admiration in his gaze.  “In this, as in many ways, you saved yourself.”

Pride bubbled up in Shiro’s chest, waring with the relief.  He’d never been used.  He’d never given in.  In this battle, he’d beaten Haggar.

And so Shiro had no problems taking these changes and using them to his own benefit now.

“Thank you,” Shiro replied.  “That means a lot to hear.”

“I am sorry you don’t remember it for yourself.”  Ulaz reached again, then paused.

Shiro met his gaze and smiled.  “You can touch.  I don’t mind.”

“I have harmed you in the past,” Ulaz reminded carefully, hand still an inch over Shiro’s shoulder.  He could feel the heat of it even through his shirt.

The knowledge made Shiro shudder.

Swallowing, he took a deep breath.  “Because you had to.  Saving my arm was less important than saving the universe.  I understand.”

Ulaz’ eyes flashed.  “You should not have to. You have the right to be angry.”

“I’m angry with Haggar and with Zarkon,” Shiro shot back.  “I’m furious about what they’ve taken.  But not just my arm.  Homes and lives and worlds.  My hurt is personal, but it’s small.  And regardless, you would have been killed if you’d disobeyed.  You did the right thing.”

Staring, Ulaz let out a slow breath.  “You would have made an excellent Blade.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Most days.”  Ulaz finally touched down, moving to place his hand between Shiro’s shoulder blades.

It was huge, nearly spanning the width of Shiro’s back.  Heavy too, appropriate for his size.

And very, very warm.

Shiro leaned back into the touch, eyes falling closed.  It was probably the implanted needs, but there was something more satisfying about the weight and heat of him.  Haggar had wanted him to need Galra.

Joke was on her, because Shiro had found the Galra he could trust.  The ones that would save and protect him, the ones who treated him as an equal.

This would go to Haggar’s enemies and Shiro’s allies, and there was nothing she could do about it but rage.

Smiling at Ulaz, Shiro bit his bottom lip.  “Would you help me with this?”

Ulaz eyes went wider than Shiro had known they could.  “You want- is that wise?  You are… very affected.  I could wait until another time and see if you still wish for this.”

But Shiro’s smile only grew.  “You said it yourself. I resisted Haggar like this.  It doesn’t control me.  If I needed to, I could push through.”  He looked over, not willing to push, but wanting Ulaz to understand how okay with was with him.  “I trust you.  You saved me, and you’ve shown that you’re honorable and careful.  So I’d like for you to help me.”  He rolled his shoulders.  “If you’re not comfortable with that, fine.  I understand.  After all, I imagine that I’m not very attractive to a different species.”

Ulaz snorted flatly.  “You are not traditionally handsome but Galra standards, this is true.  But you are undeniably beautiful.  I’ve seen you move and fight, Shiro.  You are graceful.  My willingness is not the issue in this case.”

“Neither is mine,” Shiro replied immediately.  “This isn’t just a thank you because I’m grateful for your help, or just because I need it.  I’d like to do this with you.  The fact that it’s going to help me is only a bonus.”

For a long moment, Ulaz just watched him.  Then he pressed forward, running his nose along Shiro’s temple.  It was a quick, affectionate gesture, and Shiro had the sudden feeling he’d just gotten a Galra kiss.

When he pulled back, Ulaz ran down Shiro’s face with one finger. The tip of his claw dragged down, too light a touch to cut, but the sensation made Shiro shudder.  “What is not allowed?  What is allowed?”

Considering, Shiro thought back on the last few months.  “Nothing that keeps my hands in place.  Nothing that covers my eyes.  No damage that would require a pod, or anything especially unsanitary.  Other than that?  I’m open to a lot.”

Ulaz let out a low rumble.  “You leave me with many options.”

“Is that good or do you want me to be more specific?”  Shiro glanced at him and smirked.  “How about a challenge?  I want to see how much you can satisfy me.”

Tilting his head, Ulaz considered that.  

Then he smirked back.

“Let’s get you undressed,” he murmured, speaking through that rumble.  The effect vibrated through Shiro, and he clenched his thighs automatically as heat followed.  “I would not want to damage this outfit.  You are fond of it.  But I would be tempted to rip you out of it.”

Oh.  Shiro’s mouth fell open as he took a deep breath.  The image of Ulaz’ claws ripping him out of his clothing and exposing him was attractive, but he was right that Shiro didn’t want to see his outfit damaged.  It was the only clothes he still had from Earth.  

Undoing his vest, Shiro took a deep breath and pulled off his shirt, next.  Ulaz leaned forward, eyes sharp, and for a moment Shiro found himself self-conscious.

Then he remembered Ulaz had seen it all before.  This wasn’t confused or pitying or judging.  Ulaz was looking him over with hunger.

Grabbing onto Shiro’s waist, Ulaz lifted him up and settled him into Ulaz’ lap as simply as he would have moved a bag.

Like this, Shiro’s eyeline barely came up to Ulaz’ chin.  Compared to him, Shiro was small.

A soft groan slipped past Shiro’s lips as he stared up at him.

In response, Ulaz let out another rumble and ducked down, biting down on Shiro’s neck.

Immediately, Shiro moaned and ground down onto Ulaz’ lap.  He could already feel his slick making his pants damp, and soon he’d be soaking through to Ulaz’ pants as well.

Just as well they’d both be coming off soon.

“Your noises,” Ulaz murmured, low and eager.  “They are fascinating.  How many more can you make?”

Shiro blinked at the ceiling, still dazed from the sudden pleasure of the bite.  It definitely hadn’t been so strong an erogenous zone before he’d ended up in Haggar’s clutches, but now it blanked his mind with need.  “I, um… many.  I’ve never counted.  Humans make a wide variety of noises.”

“I would like to hear them all.”  Ulaz’s fingers curled around Shiro’s cheeks, shifting the muscles under his hand like he was cataloging them.  “May I?”

What was the question in there, again?  Shiro was really, really distracted.  “Uh- S-sure.  Yeah.”  Whatever Ulaz wanted, so long as he stopped teasing soon and got Shiro out of his pants rather than teasing him through them.  The movement of his massaging was making it so Shiro couldn’t hold back any of the slick, and he could feel it being forced out and dripping down to his thighs.

“Eager,” Ulaz commented, and tone fond.  “You went a long time without, haven’t you, Shiro?”

“Wasn’t a lot of time.  Been busy.”

Ulaz made a clicking noise in his mouth, and it took Shiro a moment to realize it was admonishment.  “There is always time to see to your needs.  But I am happy to do so for you now.”

“Then do it,” Shiro groaned, shoving his ass back hard into Ulaz’ hands.  “Before I ruin these pants.”

Flashing his teeth, Ulaz slid his fingers farther up, until they pressed through the fabric to Shiro’s hole.  It was so wet that he suspected he dripped onto Ulaz’ hand. “This is quite a significant amount.” Leaning forward, Ulaz nuzzled Shiro’s temple again, then lapped right below his ear.  “I was correct before.  You are very eager.”

All Shiro could do was whine in agreement.

Finally, Ulaz undid the front of Shiro’s pants, feeing his cock.  He ran the tips of his claws over it in open curiosity, the same way he’d touched Shiro’s face.  The threat of it made Shiro lock up, and he nearly shook in Ulaz grip, craving sensation but fearing the potential cuts.

Once he was satisfied investigation, Ulaz pulled Shiro’s pants the rest of the way off, leaving him totally naked in Ulaz’ lap.  It was vulnerable in much the same way the claws he’d been, and Shiro was aware anew of how much smaller he was.  He had to spread his legs wide to straddle both of Ulaz’ thighs, and one hand covered a large portion of his chest.

“Are you alright in other positions?  Are there any you don’t like?”

As long as there were positions at all, Shiro was happy.  Words caught in his chest, so instead Shiro shook his head and pressed back into the hands.  Straining up, Shiro nipped along his jaw, and took a deep breath to control himself.  “All fine,” he managed.

Ulaz nodded.  “Good.”  

Then he wrapped his hands around Shiro’s waist and lifted him clean into the air as he stood.

A solid foot off the ground, held only by the strength of Ulaz’ hands, Shiro’s toes curled in the open air.  The cool air of his room felt downright chilling against his wet thighs and hole, especially when he was lowered back down, this time on all fours.

“I would like to get a sense of you,” Ulaz told Shiro.  “I imagine some reactions are familiar to me, while many will be alien.  Is that alright?”

“Please,” Shiro replied, nearly choking on the word.  “God, yes, just touch me.”

Ulaz chucked.  His voice sounded a little closer, and that was all the warning Shiro got before Ulaz leaned down and bit him on the back of the neck.

When Keith had done this, Shiro had nearly lost his mind.

When Ulaz did it, it was no less effective.  If anything, combined with the large, hot weight of Ulaz behind him, and the added sensitivity from the teeth and the brush of the velvety purple fur, it was even better.

“Ulaz,” Shiro groaned, breathy and just shy of prayer.  The move left him shivering and clenching around nothing, craving something he couldn’t put a name to, other than ‘more’.  “Ulaz, please.  Need you.”

Humming soothingly, Ulaz ran his hands down Shiro’s back, more of the barely there pinpricks of sharp sensation.  His mouth followed in their wake, both brushes of lips and the wet, hot line of his tongue soothing over the lines of sensation.

When he finally reached Shiro’s ass, Ulaz bypassed it completely, instead ducking down to lap over Shiro’s thighs, tasting the slick.

“Fuck!”  Shiro’s fingers dug into his bedspread and he could only hope he wouldn’t do damage to them.  Right now, all of his brain was taken up by how Ulaz’ thick, hot tongue and wet breath felt against the sensitive skin, and how much he wanted them higher.  “C’mon, not there.”

Ulaz chuckled.  “I am fairly certain of the reaction I will get there.  I wish to find others.”  So he continued his way down, biting at where the bottom of Shiro’s ass became thigh and scraping his way to his knees.

Eventually Ulaz reached the exposed bottoms of Shiro’s feet, and he yanked them away the second he felt Ulaz’ touch.

“Is that a problem?” Ulaz asked, suddenly stilling.

Oh.  Hm.  “Do you know what tickling his?”

“Tick-el-ing?” Ulaz repeated back, slow and careful.  The translator must have failed him on that one, which meant there wasn’t an equal word.

Well, just as well.

“If you touch that part of me, I might kick you,” Shiro finally responded.  “It’s a human reflex.”

Ulaz made a fascinated noise in the back of his throat, and Shiro had the sudden, horrible thought of him and Matt bonding.  “Very well, I do not wish to be kicked.  Thank you for the warning.”

But then he reached up and grabbed onto Shiro’s still raised leg, pressing it up further until it was pressed flush to Shiro’s chest.  The movement exposed him nearly completely, and Shiro shivered at the new feeling.

“You are messy again,” Ulaz murmured, very nearly scolding, and he leaned up to lap over Shiro’s cheeks and thighs again.  His tongue was huge compared to a human one, and seemed even wetter.  He left behind trails of saliva where he went, thinner that the slick that Shiro produced.  “Are you that eager for my cock?”

Oh, fuck.  Shiro hadn’t expected the word to feel like that.  Whatever term Ulaz had used, he got the sense it was dirtier than just ‘cock’, though that was the best translation.  The knowledge made him shiver and let out a choked whine.  “Y-yeah.  Very much.  Can you smell it?”  Because Keith had been able to.

“Yes,” Ulaz replied simply, but there was an edge of darkness to his voice.  Something low and just shy of aggressive.  “Often since I arrived.  I have known when you were eager every time we have been in the same room.  Your Keith as well.  He kept eying me whenever it happened.”  Leaning forward, he pressed himself to Shiro’s back again.  “Every Galra in the castle has known when you were feeling eager and needy.  You have needed care for a while.”

Oh God.

Shiro could think of half a dozen times at least where a thought or a need as snuck up on him during a public moment.  He’d beaten it back down, but if all it took was for him to get wet then-

Oh fuck.

Embarrassment pooled in Shiro’s stomach, but in a way that didn’t wilt his arousal at all.  Instead he imagined what would have happened if they’d decided the plans could wait and Shiro couldn’t.  If he was too distracting and needed to be taken care of, so he was spread out on the table and used to satisfy anyone who took a fancy to him.

A whine tumbled past his lips, and Shiro’s arms gave out suddenly.  He was shaking now, mind assaulting him with how big the members of the Blade of Marmora were compared to him, how well they’d stretch him, of having the interested members of his team there as well, directing them on how best to drive Shiro crazy.  At the end, Shiro would be soaked, be covered, be stretched sloppy and so, so full.

“Shiro,” Ulaz murmured, dragging him back to the present with a start.  His thighs were soaked again, his slick dripping down in fat rivulets.  Shiro’s lips hung open as he panted into the covers, face nearly as wet as his ass from how his mouth watered at the idea.  “Shiro, you are magnificent.”

Whining again, Shiro glanced back at him, eyes wet.  “Please.  Stop teasing.”

After a moment, Ulaz nodded.  He yanked off his armor and shirt, then leaned over Shiro’s back again.  This time the angle was more extreme, so Shiro’s ass pressed flush against Ulaz’ hips.  Teeth grazed that spot on the back of his neck again, and this time he felt them scrape as he sucked.

This wasn’t just a teasing nip, this time.  It was a mark.  Ulaz was marking him.  Shiro got the sense that if he needed to, Ulaz could hold Shiro in place this way.

Apparently his mind liked that, because the pleasure made it felt like he was leaking out his brain.

Scooting back away, Ulaz undid his pants and kicked them off, then returned.

Finally, Shiro felt his cock.

Ulaz was huge.  Longer than the most extreme of Hunk’s toys, Ulaz was tapered, the tip barely larger than a nickel, but the base as wide as Shiro’s fist.  When Ulaz pressed forward, the tip caught out the slick ring of muscle, then slid between, grinding against the crack.  Like this, Shiro could feel that he was ridged like there were smooth, round bands under the skin, each one growing in size to match the width.

Holy fuck.

Biting again, Ulaz rumbled with fond amusement when Shiro cried out and ground back.  “I find myself not thrilled with this position,” he admitted.  “This is standard for mating, but I wish to see your face.”

Standard for-

Shiro’s mouth went dry.

Some other time, then.

“One minute.  Sit back down?”  Shiro pushed himself back up onto his elbows and looked back.  “I have a suggestion.  We can do like before, and I can ride you.”

Ulaz’ brow furrowed at the word ‘ride’, which might have translated more literally than Shiro had intended.  But he seemed fine to go along with it, because he sat back down and leaned back against his palm, giving Shiro the opportunity to climb back on.

“Hands on my hips again.  You’re large, I’m going to need a little help for this.”

Doing so, Ulaz considered.  “Do you need any aid?” He asked.  “Many species require preparation before being penetrated.”

“Most humans, especially like this?  Yes.  Me?  No.”  Shiro braced his hands on Ulaz’ shoulders.  “Ready?”

“Yes,” Ulaz replied and the way he looked at Shiro was nothing short of awed.

Beaming back, Shiro lined himself up so the thin tip slipped inside. 

Then he smacked his hips down hard.

It had been an impulsive move, certainly.  The bands made Shiro’s hole stretch and contract, over and over like using beads.

Shiro bottomed out hard, and the sensation of it left him reeling.  Head falling back, he moaned out, shaking on Ulaz’ cock.  

It felt  _ amazing. _

He’d never been this stretched, never felt this satisfied.  Each ridge ran over both his prostate and the slick gland firmly, a constant stimulation that left him both extremely wet and nearly blacked out from pleasure.

Leaning forward, Ulaz nosed his temple again, then licked over Shiro’s slack, wet lips.  “You are pleased?”

Whimpering, Shiro nodded.  “Yes.”

“Do you still require help?”

The idea of pushing himself back up and feeling that pleasure again made Shiro shake harder.  It was so good it was nearly a physical force, so amazing it nearly hurt.  He wanted it so badly, but making himself do so was difficult.  He anticipated the pleasure like he would anticipate pain.

“Please,” Shiro managed, voice strangled.  “Yes.  Please.”

Ulaz nosed him again.  “Whatever you wish from me.”

Then he used his grip on Shiro’s hips to yank him up with nearly as much force as he’d gone down.

There was less resistance this way, but everything inside still ground against him.  When he was pulled up, the slick that had been trapped inside dripped out.  Shiro could hear it impact Ulaz’ bare thighs, if only just barely.

Fuck.

Shiro’s hazed over gaze met Ulaz’.  His eyes flickered, darting down to Shiro’s red cock and soaked hole, then back up to his wrecked face.  He was more affected than Shiro had been able to tell before, the longer white fur slicked back against his head and ears a darker, flushed color.

He looked good like this.

That in mind, Shiro leaned forward, surprisingly sinuous given the way he was still being assaulted by sensation.  Then he licked over Ulaz’ mouth, one long swipe followed by kittenish laps.  “More,” he demanded, voice rough.  Had he been crying out at some point?  His tone had gotten throaty.  “Need it.”

“Yes,” Ulaz replied, certainly a promise, nearly a prayer.

Then he shoved Shiro back down.

Rather than Ulaz helping Shiro, it turned into Shiro helping Ulaz. His thighs worked, but every time he pressed down they gave out, leaving him unable to do anything but take.  His arms were more successful, nails digging in against the velvety fur, and he was able to brace himself to make it easier.

But for the most part, Ulaz yanked Shiro up and down on his cock like a sex toy.

Shiro long since lost his sight, eyes full of tears.  He panted openly, noise falling constantly from his lips, mostly grunts and whimpers.

He was nearly out of his mind from it.

Ducking his head down, Ulaz bit down on Shiro’s shoulders and neck, leaving red spots to match the larger one on his back.  No matter what he did tonight, everyone would be able to tell that someone had their way with him.

Well, as if Shiro was still ashamed of that.

“Come in me,” he groaned, still that rough voice that sounded like he’d been screaming.  Reaching down, he stroked himself, unable to resist anymore.  “Fill me.”

Ulaz groaned, bucking into Shiro just as he was pulled down.  The resulting force battered him in a way that should have hurt, but at this point only felt amazing.

Shiro came.

It was a full body thing. His throat corded, his toes spread, his fingers dug in.  All of him shook and shuddered as come painted over Shiro’s stomach and Ulaz chest.

Then he went limp against Ulaz, unable to do anything but lay there and mouth against the soft fur.  

Ulaz’ fingers carded through his hair, this time using the flat bottoms rather than the tips.  It was a good approximation of petting, and it soothed Shiro more than he would have predicted.  Murmuring happily, he nuzzled in.

“Do you need to stop?” Ulaz asked carefully.

Shiro let out a displeased noise.  “You didn’t come in me,” he pointed out, nearly a sulk.

“I am not ready yet.  I spent a while teasing you.”  Ulaz nosed him playfully.  “It will be longer. I can fulfill my needs myself if you need to stop.”

Growling, Shiro wrapped his arms around Ulaz’ chest, locking himself into place.  “No.  Finish.  Want it.  Keep going until you’re done.”

“It will be a lot for your body, if you have already been satisfied,” Ulaz pointed out.

“Don’t care.  Keep going.”

Ulaz rumbled again.  “If that is what you desire.  May I move you to a better position?”

Relaxing again, Shiro nodded.  “Mhmm.  S’fine.”  He was hazing out from both the aftershocks and his orgasm, so he was content to be moved around as Ulaz wished.

Without pulling himself out, Ulaz twisted his hips and held onto both Shiro’s back and his head.  Soon, Shiro was on his back on the bed, Ulaz kneeling over him.  Because of how long his thighs were, Shiro couldn’t lay completely flat, his hips raised high. But this was still fine.  It was better than trying to help bounce him, anyway.  He could see the logic in this.

Besides, it meant that Shiro could stretch his legs out rather than bending them so much.  Hooking his ankles around Ulaz’ shoulders, Shiro hummed.  “Good.”

“I continue to be pleased at your flexibility.  It is a delight to watch.”

Shiro’s cheeks flushed, and he gave a slow smile.  “Thank you.”  That was a compliment Shiro could accept without discomfort.  It was something he’d spent a lot of time cultivating as a teenager, and it had come in handy many times - in dangerous contexts and in sexual ones.

Plus, it made it fun to show off.

Smiling back, Ulaz worked his hips, getting a feel for the movement again.  “Absolutely gorgeous.  Watching you move is stunning.”

Wait.  What?

Ulaz nosed Shiro’s neck, humming.  Slowly, he started to work his hips.  This was no longer the long yanks, but controlled, shorter thrusts.  It was just enough for two of the bands to slide out, then press back in, rubbing his prostate and slick gland each time he pulled out and pushed in.  “You are clever as well, outsmarting so many opponents.  But what’s the most admirable is your spirit.  You overcame so much.  You rarely bent and never broke.  You were stronger than Haggar.  You are an inspiration.”

This was-

The sensation was overwhelming, drawing tears from his eyes with every press.  It was like getting a prostate massage against both spots.

Combined with the praises, the moisture spilled out over his cheeks and onto the bed.

“I understand that you don’t see it,” Ulaz murmured, eyes earnest.  “You don’t know the perspective of those around you.  You don’t experience the admiration and desire the way we do.  But I will show you as best I can.  You will understand why I had to risk everything to save you, just as Kolivan and the others have come to realize.”

Shiro took a shaky, wet breath, trying to focus.  It was difficult, when his entire body was shaking and limp like jelly, or how each push back in stretched his hole and punched on his prostate, making his eyes roll up and slick to drool out anew.  “Ulaz,” he managed, barely a gasp.

“You are loved,” Ulaz told him, not giving an inch.  “You are desired.  You are amazing.”  Then he nuzzled against Shiro’s shoulder.  “And you feel so good.  Your hole is perfect, slick and warm, swallowing me tightly.  I wish to make you feel good, both because you deserve it and because your pleasure comes back to me this way.”  He bit again, and Shiro was hyper aware of the way he jolted and clenched down, how the move sounded wet and lewd, how Ulaz’ eyes narrowed with pleasure.

Eyes falling closed, Shiro let his head fall back.  He wanted to squirm and hide his face, but he didn’t have the energy. Instead, he had no choice but to luxuriate in the feeling of Ulaz’ sweet torture.  His cock tried valiantly to get interested, but there was only so much he could do right now.

“I feel it,” Shiro finally replied, nearly breathless.  “Want to feel it more.  Want you to feel good.  Please.”

Ulaz pressed their foreheads together.  “Anything.”

Then he started to fuck in harder, making Shiro groan and his breath catch.  It was so much.  It was pleasure on top of pleasure on top of aches, and Shiro couldn’t think behind it.  It was so good it hurt, so much it crushed him, he needed it so much he wanted it to stop, but he never ever wanted it to end-

Then Ulaz came.

It was thick and heavy inside him, so much that when Shiro clenched he could almost feel it like a solid thing.  And it kept coming, going in deep and filling him.

The sensation was good in the same way the bite was - there was probably nothing there physically that made it so, but there was a psychological reason that just pushed him beyond.

Shiro’s cock jerked against his thigh like a dry orgasm, and he arched for one long moment, eyes rolled back completely in his head.  Then he went limp.

Perfect.  It had been exactly what he needed.

With just one more detail.

Shiro whined, not the pitchy noise it normally was, but a pleading rumble.

It wasn’t a tone he was aware he was able to hit, but Ulaz seemed to understand.  He pulled out, then laid down and pulled Shiro over him, so he was sprawled out over his chest.  Then Ulaz pet from the top of his head down to the base of his spine in long strokes.

Nearly against his will, Shiro relaxed as utterly as if his bones had been removed.  As he did, he felt their combined fluids dribble out onto Ulaz’ hips.  “Messy,” Shiro protested, nearly a slur.

“Yes,” Ulaz agreed happily, completely misunderstanding.  He took Shiro’s hand and pressed his fingers through the mess.  Like this, Shiro could feel how hot and puffy his hole was from the use. 

He’d taken Ulaz’ cock with barely a blink, including the part that was fist sized.

Holy hell.

Almost immediately, Shiro’s fingers were coated.  Then Ulaz brought them back to his mouth and lapped them clean, letting out a rumble.  “You are delectable,” he told Shiro, nearly absentminded.

Shuddering at the combination of the praise and the sight (Shiro was never going to be able to hear Ulaz compliment him without getting wet again), he nodded.  “Oh.  Good.”

Ulaz offered him a smile and pressed Shiro’s fingers to his own mouth.  Curious, Shiro lapped at them.  The slick was familiar, but the seed was nearly gritting with something round and smooth like sand-sized tapioca balls.

Seed.  Literally.

No wonder Haggar had found making Shiro able to carry young too complicated.

Sucking more off, Shiro decided the salty taste wasn’t terrible.  He licked his lips, then let his head fall back down.

“You will need liquids soon,” Ulaz told him.  “And perhaps creams for the muscle soreness.  I can get some from your storage.”

Shiro hummed contentedly.  “Mm.  Ask Coran later.  He’ll get some.  Stay for now.”

Murmuring back wordlessly, Ulaz went back to his petting.

Shiro was sore, he was stretched, he was messy, and he had the taste of alien come in his mouth.

Honestly, not even close to the worst way he’d fallen asleep before.

Utterly content, Shiro nuzzled back down and gave himself to the warm petting.  The sound of Ulaz’ pleased rumbles lulled him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can get more at Bosstoaster.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bedroom Hymns [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675681) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
